Another Place, Another Time
by TheDarkestFallingStar
Summary: Set after Italy when Bella asks the family to vote, Alice see's something she never thought could happen. When Edward attacks in a rage Bella is hurt and is forced to be changed. But nothing goes as expected, going to sleep in one time and waking in another.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Another Place, Another Time**

**Summary: Set after Italy when Bella asks the family to vote, Alice see's something she never thought could happen. When Edward attacks in a rage Bella is hurt and is forced to be changed. But nothing goes as expected, going to sleep in one time and waking in another.**

**Pairing: Bella/Peter**

**Author Note: God damn these plot bunnies *bats off more* well here is something familiar of a plot but different pairings.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the sorts related to Twilight. I also thank thee IDreamofEddy for Peter's all-knowing gift.**

* * *

**Bella POV**

I stood in front of the Cullen's whom had varying degrees of looks upon their faces. Alice of course was excited, she could see everything but even she wasn't down to the point accurate. I was furious of course, more so at myself than them, followed by Edward.

I had a lot of thinking done when he had left me broken beyond repair so carelessly, so casually for him. He knew I was insecure, he knew the words he spoke would shatter me beyond repair and yet he did them anyway, leaving me in the very woods that claim there were more dangerous things in them than he.

I even risked my life for him in Italy to save his stupid ass, how can one claim that you are nothing to them and then go and risk a suicide mission exposing he and his family in a claim of love. That wasn't love that was selfishness.

"You all know what I want…" I start, eyeing each and every Cullen besides Edward. "So, I think it being fair on everyone…is we should vote." I finish off; Rosalie looked away with a furious haunted look in her eyes before I heard the slight rumble in Edward's chest behind me.

"Isabella, you don't know what you're talking about…" he starts, trailing off as I cast him a withering glare over my shoulder.

"Just, shut up! You have no right to talk right now or have any decision in this after the shit I had to do to get you back alive." I hiss earning several chuckles from Jasper, Emmett and surprisingly Esme before turning back to the rest. I turn and look at Alice before facing Rosalie, something just nagged at me to ask later soon instead of first.

"Rose?" I ask causing her to look down once again.

"I'm sorry… I'm really sorry, both of you, for the way I've acted. And I'm really grateful... that you were brave enough to go and save my brother. But this life, this life is not something I would have chosen for myself. I wish I had someone there for me to vote no…so no." She explained, her voice dripping with sincerity and a faraway sadness I couldn't place.

"I vote hell yeah!" Of course Emmett would vote, I let out a laugh as he picked me up in one of his bear hugs that I had missed so much.

"Thanks… Emmett… need to… breathe." I gasp out when he began to squeeze a little tighter, gasping when I felt the familiar burn of fresh air fill my lungs as he sheepishly puts me back on my feet and moves back towards Rose.

A sharp inhale caught my attention, my eyes instantly snapping to Alice as her eyes glossed over. I waited, waited for something to come from her, only it wasn't a reaction from her that I expected. A loud snarl filled the air, my head whipping to Edward on the stairs who stared at me with black eyes; betrayal shining through them and… hunger?

"NO! I WILL NOT ALLOW IT!" He roars, before moving towards me.

I didn't know what happened after that, I felt my body flying, images of my birthday rushing back as I slammed into the glass window before rolling in the grass and flowerbeds outside. My body ached; I struggled to move before a spasm took me, blood spraying from my lips as I coughed.

"Ahh!" I cry out as my bloody hand that I could move, reached and clasped the piece of glass that imbedded in my stomach before yanking it out. Another cry left my lips as I pressed my hand to my wounds and lay back, my vision blurring and darkening as I felt the world around me slip.

I could hear snarls and things shattering around me, screams of fury and terror and even though I felt so weak I lifted my head to see the house and blurs fighting. I let out a laugh before falling back, little drops of blood splattering on my face as I did so. Irony, I had thought I would die another way. Tripping, car accident, being changed into something I had hoped for and yet… I died by Edward's hands.

Oh the irony.

Another laugh bubbled up in me as the rain began to pour down, seeming as if it wished to cleanse me.

"Hold on Bella, you'll be alright." A voice rushes out, I couldn't place who it was.

I felt myself moving, I was flying and it was wonderful. I felt alive for the first time in my short life and yet I was dying. I let my eyes slip close the voice begging for me to hang on, but it was no use.

Those people that had said there was light at the end of the tunnel, that you would have a flash back of your life were wrong. Very wrong. I heard the sound of a clock striking loudly, one that reminded me of my Gran Marie's grandfather clock she had.

Tick Tock, tick, tock, ding… ding… ding…

It was loud, haunting almost, as if it was telling me my time was going to be up. It was very much mocking me.

Flashes of images pushed through the darkness, of a man I had never met before his eyes a glittering blue as he took off his hat and bowed his head. My body hummed as another flash of an image of him embracing me, it felt as if my soul was alive, as if I was meant for his.

Another image of wheat fields shining in the sun as the sound of birds and laughter filled the air. Soothing words I couldn't make out before lastly, myself standing in front of a mirror smiling as I stared down at the wedding dress I wore.

"You'll be alright Bella, I am sorry… So sorry." The voice echoed before the images were ripped from my view, the numbness replaced with a scolding fire.

"Everything will be okay, just trust your instincts." Another voice whispers soothingly as the fire burned hotter; a scream tore from my lips as I let the dark red hue take me.

* * *

**Author Note: Eep… so you will have to tell me if you like it or not.**

**TDFS**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Another Place, Another Time**

**Summary: Set after Italy when Bella asks the family to vote, Alice see's something she never thought could happen. When Edward attacks in a rage Bella is hurt and is forced to be changed. But nothing goes as expected, going to sleep in one time and waking in another.**

**Pairing: Bella/Peter**

**Author Note: rah, rah, rarahrahh, ohhh laa, oohhh lala**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the sorts related to Twilight. I also thank thee IDreamofEddy for Peter's all-knowing gift.**

* * *

**Bella POV - 1885**

The first thing I noticed when my eyes shot open was that I was still in pain yes, but nowhere near the pain I was and two I was in a ditch. Yet, I felt as though I was chucked from a moving thing than being thrown through a window and changed. In fact, I was cold and I could still feel the familiar thu-thump in my chest; indicating obviously I was still alive.

"What the…?" I trail off as I sat up and looked down at the clothing I now wore.

It seemed I stepped out of a Jane Austin book, I was in a burgundy silk and velvet ruffled dress. It _was_ beautiful emphasis on the word was… it was now torn, frayed and dirty as if I had been living in it or as if I was thrown from something slightly fast. With a grunt I managed to get to my knees, wincing as little rocks dug into my flesh.

"Oh my goodness, are you alright there dear? Henry, go help the poor woman up!" I whip my head around quickly, relaxing slightly as I see a woman sitting in a horse drawn carriage and a man moving closer to myself.

"Where am I?" I ask confused as the man gently helped me off the ground and towards the woman whom now stood on the ground. Her golden spun hair was in ringlets down her face and her grey eyes casting concern. She was dressed in the same fashion as I, yet slightly more proper.

The woman seemed to soften more as she pulled me closer to her. "Oh sweetheart, what happened to you? And to answer your question you are in Houston, Texas."

My brows furrowed as her words registered, Texas? How the fuck did I get to Texas? Better yet, what year am I in?

_I didn't have quite the same upbringing as my adopted siblings…_ _I was born and bred in Houston… _Jasper's words rung through my mind. In fact, he had told me all about his life the few days before my birthday when everyone but he had to hunt; he was on Bella Duty. It was a tragic story, one that I admired him greatly for; he overcame many things to be where he was now.

"I… I don't remember how I got here… I remember being thrown, pain and waking up here." I utter out still confused on how the fuck I got here.

"No matter, come, you can stay with us until you are all better. My name is Lilly Bennet and this is my husband Henry." She introduces, I give them both smiles before Henry helps me up into the wagon.

"Thank you so much for your hospitality." I thank, causing the woman – _Lilly – _to wave her hand as if to say it's nothing.

"We were lucky to spot you Miss. We were on our way back from Lilly's family ranch a little earlier than expected and saw you lying in the dirt. It wouldn't be gentlemanlike not to help you out, my mother would also roll over in her grave if she knew I were to ignore a lady in need." Henry drawls out as he looked over his shoulder at us.

"Well I thank you, I am gracious." I reply before looking out and around. I knew when the houses came into view that I was no longer in the twenty first century; in fact I would say that I am nowhere near it.

"May I inquire to what date it is? I seem to have lost my bearings." I inquire.

"Oh goodness, it is the 15th of May, 1885." Lilly states concerned, I blinked and shook my head.

1885? I wracked my brain for all the information I could about this timeline and the war. The war finished in 1865 that was twenty years ago. I felt the disappointment well in me realising that Jasper was already changed and within Maria's grasps, the fact that I wouldn't be able to help him.

We rode along the bumpy path a little further and came to a stop in front of a beautiful home- no mansion. It was two stories with large entry columns and timber walls, it was astounding, it was even better that it had large willow trees as an entry arch.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Lilly states with a smile as she looks up at the home.

"It is." I reply causing her to laugh.

"I came from a farmer family, we lived in a small house but we were happy and when Henry asked my father for my hand in marriage I couldn't believe it. Henry had been my childhood crush; we were friends in secret you see. He came from a wealthy family and his father looked down upon mine like servants." She sighed out while Henry helped her and then I down from the carriage.

"But that didn't matter to me. My mother taught me to not judge people by their worth but by their hearts. I knew I loved Lilly the first day I ever laid my eyes upon her, she was beautiful, her hair wild as she rode across my back paddock. She was stunning; even now she takes my breath away." Henry admits twirling his wife around.

I couldn't help but smile even though the ache in my heart tore open, letting the bitter pain seep in. Edward never was so carefree with me, never so loving… I had hoped at one point in time we would be together forever and he was my true love, but I had yanked those childish rose coloured glasses from my face with force and saw the truth. Now I just hope I found a love like theirs, like Alice and Jasper; Rosalie and Emmett.

"Ma'am, Sir. You are home, the children are all in their beds and Master Bennett is still in his chambers." A woman spoke from the hallway as we stepped into the large home.

"Thank you Hermosa, you have been wonderful. Please give your husband our thanks for tending to the garden; you may both have the rest of the week off." Lilly states, causing the woman to smile and bow her head in thanks before leaving.

"Oh goodness, let me show you to your room. Then I can tend to your wounds and get you bathed, I shall fix that dress of yours in no time as well." She rushes out, ushering me up the staircase and to the left. I could hear Henry laughing as he walked into the pallor I assumed at his wife's antics.

"Now, may I ask where you are from? I know you are not from here with that accent. I don't mean to be rude, I'm a curious woman, always have been always will." Lilly asks as I stood awkwardly in the room while she gathered things from the closet and what I assumed was the bathroom.

"From the north, Washington." I blurt out causing her brows to go up.

"You are from the Washington Territory? What is it like?" She asks no judgment in her voice.

"Rainy- cold. Where I live is mainly forest area." I reply as I look around the room in wonder, it was a nice burgundy colour with white accents and redwood furniture.

She hummed as she looked up from the clothes in her hands, "that must be nice, I had always wanted to travel north and see the forests but with the war…" she trailed off a haunted look in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" I ask concerned as a tear slipped from her eyes. Her head whipped up as she furiously wiped away the tears and turned away from me.

"Oh… Oh yes. Sorry, I lost a brother in the war. Today was his birthday, I… Here, here are some nightclothes for you to sleep in; I will find a dress for you in the morning. Please excuse me." She rushes out handing me the clothing, unable to hold her tears back anymore.

"What was his name?" I ask as she opened the door, a sob escaped her throat before turning to me.

"His name was Jasper, Major Jasper Whitlock." With that she closed the door, leaving me in stunned silence.

* * *

**Author note: *LOUD GASP***

**TDFS**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: Hello, hello baby… I can't hear a thing… **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the sorts related to Twilight. I also thank thee IDreamofEddy for Peter's all-knowing gift. **

**KEY:  
**_Italics – _talking down from the subconscious level

"_Italics" out of dream state_

* * *

**Bella POV – 1885**

Black eyes were all I can see in the darkened trees, snarls and roars as I ran. My feet thumping against the ground loudly as my hair whipped me in the face. I needed to run, it was a familiar dream except this time I wasn't chasing- I was the one being chased.

I cry out as my foot snagged a root, sending me tumbling into the dirt, the familiar smell of blood assaulting my nose. Laughter so dark, so sinister echoed the darkened forest causing me to push myself up and keep running.

I was terrified; I didn't know why or where I was running too. All I knew was that I was running to somewhere safe. Cold arms caught me, the familiar scent of blood wafted thickly causing me to gag but underlying that scent there was another; one I was all too familiar with.

"EDWARD NO!" I scream as he threw me to the floor, he leaned over me his eyes a brilliant red as the blood and venom dripped from his lips.

"You are mine! You hear me Isabella, you are MINE!" He snarled in my face, his body coiled in a way that showed me he was about to spring forward and attack.

"NO!" I scream again causing him to laugh.

"Don't fool yourself Isabella; you are mine, no one else's. No one would want you, pathetic… worthless." He chuckled out darkly, ripping the hole open once again.

_You are worth it… you are safe…_

Pain and fear was all I could feel as screams tore from my lips, Edward's dark laughter echoing.

"_Wake up!" _A voice yelled but I couldn't, I was stuck in this nightmare.

"_You're safe! Wake up!"_ the voice demanded softly, my eyes shot open, my body lurching forward as I screamed.

"Sh, shh, you are safe. No harm will come to you while here." The unfamiliar voice of a male, whispers in the dark. Suddenly soft yellow light filled the room as the man lit the candle by my bed, his whole face being illuminated by the warm light.

"Wh…What?" I stammer out, my hand pressed over my racing heart as I struggle to breathe.

The man placed the candle on the higher mantle just above my bed before asking if he could touch me to help. I hesitantly nodded when he bent my legs slightly, being very careful where he touched me before pushing my head between my knees and placing my hands above my head holding it there.

"Breathe in and out, slowly and deeply, through your nose and out your mouth. Yes that's it, do that till you can breathe better." He instructs softly and for several minutes I did as he instructed.

Breathing in through my nose and out my mouth slowly and deeply till in fact I could breathe better, I had tried this before when I was younger and had a slight asthma problem but had never tried to do it when I had a panic attack. Cause relatively my nightmare aftermath was that of a panic attack.

"Feeling better?" He asks and I nod, unable to look away from his face. He was handsome, his eyes a soft blue that caused a slight niggling to begin in the back of my mind as if I had seen him before.

"Yes thank you…?" I trail off wondering what his name was.

"Peter and not a problem ma'am." He states before standing, making a move to leave.

"Wait!" I don't know what possessed me to do it, knowing that it was improper to do so at this time.

"Please do not find me improper but… could you stay for a little bit? I… I just can't be alone right now; you being here makes me feel safe." I blurt out, feeling the familiar burn of blush on my cheeks.

Peter nodded before sitting down on the chair by the window, looking out into the darkness. "Who hurt you?" He asks so softly that I barely caught it. His voice- now that I am calm- was rough.

"I was attacked by whom I was suited too…" I stated before like a dam collapsing everything came tumbling out.

"We were dating for a year when he left me, he… he told me I was nothing more than a plaything for him, that I was worthless; he no longer had use for me. He left me there in the cold, the rain and in the dark forest with no way to find my way back home. He… he broke me, I loved him, I thought I did and he ripped his family whom I came to love as my own away from me. I was broken for months when his sister came back for me, stating he had gone off to kill himself the foolish boy." I started, curling up tight as the memories pushed forward, the numbing pain seeping back.

"I saved him, I risked my life for him and when we made to back to his home I asked them for a vote for me to become part of them, not as his wife but just to be with them. I could no longer stand the boy I had once loved, his eyes a cruel mass. He…he went into a rage and pushed me, pushed me through a window and then… then I remember nothing but waking up in the ditch where Lilly and Henry found me. They were so kind to help me." I finish off and when I took a glance towards Peter I flinched back, he no longer watched out the window but stared at me.

His face was twisted into a silent snarl as his hands grasped the arms of the chair to the point his knuckles turned white. When he saw my flinch, his whole body relaxed- his eyes though holding that anger; softened.

"Do not fear me; I am sorry to cause a reaction… I was…furious to say the least. No man should ever say such things to a woman, let alone strike her. I was raised by my momma who taught me a woman was to be cherished, to be loved and to be encouraged." He explains while closing his eyes and taking a deep breath and exhaling it, relaxing further in the chair.

"I'm sorry for waking you." I whisper trying to take his mind off things.

"It is okay Miss, I was already awake. I too suffer from night terrors; I joined the army when I was of age and have seen some terrible things. When I heard you scream I was surprised, I didn't know anyone was on my side of the home; I thought you were being attacked and came forth. I am relieved you were just having a nightmare. If you wish you could tell me about it when you want to." He offers causing me to smile before yawning.

"Thank you Peter, I better try to get some sleep. Maybe tomorrow night you can come back and I'll tell you more about me if you do the same?" I ask causing him to smile slightly as he stood and moved to the door.

"I would like that…?" He trailed off causing me to blush; I had forgotten to give him my name.

"Isabella." I tell him softly.

"Then I would like that Isabella, goodnight." With that he closed the door with a soft click.

Soon the darkness of sleep took me, no more nightmares to return that night.

* * *

**Author note: how are you liking it so far?**

**TDFS**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note: dabadee dabadie dabadee dabadie dabadee dabadie dabadee dabadie.**

**Disclaimer: This is purely my mere imagination with property I don't own.**

* * *

**Bella POV**

I was awoken by the light filtering though the open windows, I couldn't help but let out a little smile as I stretched under the covers and sigh. Though my little bleary dream like world was shattered when the voice of Lilly rang in my mind followed by several knocks.

I shot up out of bed, stumbling to the floor when my leg got caught in the blanket, the events of last night coming back to me with force. I had hoped a fraction that it was all a dream and when I woke the next morning I would be a vampire and I would have to face reality once more.

"Are you okay dear?" Lilly asks as she rushes into the room and help me off the floor, I couldn't help but blush.

"Yes, sorry, I am a bit clumsy. I had forgotten where I was and when I woke to hear your voice it shocked me is all." I admit causing her to shake her head and laugh.

"I am sorry for that, but I bring you a dress to wear. Today we will go and gather you some dresses and sleeping attire. Come, I will help you change and then you can meet my lovely children over breakfast." She laughs as she holds out the dress to me. It was a beautiful eggshell blue and much like the dress I was wearing last night.

Without hesitating I stripped from the nightgown I was wearing, revealing the undergarments I had on last night causing Lily to gasp as she took in my skinny frame and the bruises that littered my flesh.

"Oh goodness, what happened you?" She asks concerned, I quickly stepped into the dress; thankful I didn't need a corset and covered my frame. "Oh, how rude of me! Here let me do you up." She rushes out before tying the back of my dress up tightly, I let out a wheeze as it constricted against my chest.

It took nearly half an hour to wrangle my bird's nest of hair, brushing it and placing it in an up-do. In the meantime she told me how she had always wanted a daughter but was blessed with three boys. Soon I found myself down in the kitchen, three little boys running around laughing, only to stop when they laid eyes upon me.

"Boys, this is Miss… Oh, I forgot to ask for your name." Lilly asked causing me to laugh.

"Isabella, Isabella Swan." I give her causing her to blush.

"This is Miss Isabella, she will be staying with us until she is better. Till then you best be on good behavior, she is not here to look after you all day." She exclaims causing the boys to nod.

"Yes Mama," they reply before looking at me. "Hello Miss Swan."

I smile and kneel the best I could down to their level, "Now you don't need to call me Miss Swan, that's my mama. You can call me Miss Bella." I coo causing all three to grin and blush. They were near all identical except their hair and eye colour varied. I could have sworn that the littlest one of the bunch could be a spitting image of Jasper if he were a child.

"The one of the right is Thomas, the middle is Henry Jr and the little one is Jasper, we named him after my brother." Lilly explained as she walked over and ruffled their hair. "Now boys, go wash up for breakfast."

I couldn't help but laugh as they fought to leave the room first, arguing over whom got to sit next to me. They were adorable, though didn't ignite that mothering feeling that I've heard so many woman exclaim when seeing such darlings.

Turning back around I cast a smile to Henry whom had a paper in his hands.

"Good morning Miss Swan." He greets dipping his head slightly.

"And a good morning to you." I reply before looking around with a small frown once I realized Peter wasn't in the kitchen.

"What is wrong dear?" Lilly asks as she places the plate and cutlery in front of me.

"Is Peter not joining us for breakfast?" I ask and suddenly regretted it, as it grew silent, so silent I could hear the creaking of the tree outside. "Did I say something wrong?"

I watch nervously as Henry and Lilly shared a look, Henry placed his paper down and cast me a curious look while Lilly took her seat next to him.

"How do you know my brother's name? You're not in trouble we are just curious." Henry asks causing me to blush.

"I have bad nightmares, I scream in my sleep and I must have last night. He barged in my room thinking I was being attacked; it surprised him that I was on his side of the home. We spoke for a little bit as I calmed down and he left." I explain and knew it was probably a bad thing to admit to as their shock showed on their face.

"Did… Did I say something wrong?" I repeat again, Henry let out a laugh his face alight with joy making him look younger.

"No not at all. My brother has been home from leave for a month now and no one has able to get a peep out of him and yet here you are, your first night here and he already has spoken to you! Hopefully with time, you can get him to eat with us." He explains joyously.

I didn't know how to take that news, the woman's words from last night filling my mind and it made me more determined now to make the man I had seen last night come out of his shell, to see what I had seen before this happened to me. I was determined to show him how to live again, be with his family without the hauntings of his past and hopefully he could heal my wounds as well. But in due time I suppose, in due time.

* * *

**Author note: Well chapter four, mainly a filler chapter than anything. **

**TDFS**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note: Go baby go go OOH Go baby go go**

**Disclaimer: This is purely my mere imagination with property I don't own.**

* * *

**Peter POV**

I watched from the window as my brother, Lilly and Isabella leave along with the children; leaving the house to myself. I was…conflicted. I didn't know what to feel towards them, let alone Isabella.

Last night I had heard talking but still didn't know Isabella was there, I was sitting by the fire, my eyes never leaving from the flickering pain as the flashes of war filled my mind until her scream broke through the wall.

I shot up in a panic, fear that an intruder had snuck in and someone was in trouble. I was mildly surprised to find a young woman in the bed screaming in her sleep. I quickly shut the door to not wake the others before trying to wake her. It took several attempts but I did and I would never forget the utter fear in her eyes as she woke.

When she spoke of her… no of that _bastard_who had hurt her both physically and mentally, it took every ounce of will power to hold myself back. The woman was able to bring forth emotions I had never felt so strongly before to the surface, it scared me and yet it humbled me.

I had never come across a woman who had even invoked such emotions and yet the slip of the girl that was before me did. She did with her story, the way her own emotions shone through to me, seeming to match my pain.

I sat with her for what seemed like hours making sure to give her some form of protection, to make her feel safe. When she asked, I couldn't deny her; her eyes wide and shining with fear. Then, when I took my leave she asked me to come back the next night, it made me feel… warm. No one ever asked me to return, no one really needed me for protection anymore and yet she didn't really need to ask me.

I struggled with all that I felt towards the woman whom seemed to suddenly be adopted by my brother and Lilly. Yet, I could see why they were attracted to her; why they let her stay here and not take her to the local doctor. She was a kind soul; she radiated an aura of comfort and something else I couldn't place.

With a sigh I turn back to my room and away from the window, unable to see Isabella anymore. My morals and my fears clashing with my desire to be happy, to risk it all for her and yet I didn't know why. Last night, when my hand touched her flesh I felt a spark, a spark that seemed to sooth my very soul with its warmth; I no longer felt incomplete- broken.

"Peter?" I turn and stare at my brother, I didn't even hear him come in, I had sworn he had left with the woman and children.

"I came back to speak with you. You don't have to talk, but I am glad you spoke to Isabella. Though it was improper to stay in her room, if you wish to know her more Lilly and I may accompany you to the park or to the pond down in the back paddocks." I felt my brows raise and shrugged, I didn't know. As much as I wanted that, I was afraid, afraid of many things and I knew sometime down the line I would be gone and she would suffer my loss.

"Do not be afraid, take the risk. You deserve to be happy, I don't know Miss Swan's story but I know she is deeply hurt; she needs someone to talk to and I believe you two to be a kindred spirit in that sense." He explained before leaving me to my thoughts.

With a shake of my head I let out a long sigh before emerging from my room, I guess I should eat and I know that Lilly would have covered some leftovers from breakfast. Humming I eat the little food left over and looked out the window to see flowers, _I wonder if Isabella likes daisies… _

I shook my head clear of the thought, frowning at them as well. Why would I ponder on such…? _Get your head together man, it'll make her happy, lord knows she needs some cheering up… _my subconscious screamed and before I knew it, I was in the garden with one of the vases picking the daisies that grew.

Another sigh escaped my lips as I slowly moved back inside, letting the sun rays try to leech out the seemingly always there chill. A scream tore through the yard, causing my head to snap to the east only to see the fields change into that of the battle field. George's face mangled and twisted as he grasped his leg that was shot, a large chunk of flesh ripped from his leg.

I shook my head vigorously, my pace quickening as I made my way back up to my room, placing the flowers on the desk before covering my ears from the screams. I don't know how long I sat in the corner, my eyes clenched shut as my hands pressed firmly against my ears.

"Shh Peter, you are safe." The voice whispered, drawing me away from the horrors of my mind, dimming the sound of the screams.

"It's okay, open your eyes." The voice coached and my eyes snapped open to see Isabella crouching in front of me, my brother at the door standing worried. It was then, when her gloved hand touched over mine that reality came back and I realised, that the screams I were hearing, were mine.

"What?" I rasp out confused, causing her eyes to soften as she helps me to my feet.

"We came back and heard screams, I thought I would repay back for tonight, Henry came with me to make sure you weren't hurt." She whispers softly, while guiding me to the chair.

"I…I…" I started causing her to place her finger over my lips.

"It's okay, you don't need to explain, here drink this." She whispers, handing me a glass of water. I take it from her hand, my fingers overlapping hers, my eyes never leaving her eyes before taking a sip of water.

"Thank you." I whisper, my throat no longer parched, earning a smile in return.

"You're welcome." She replies, still smiling at me. I couldn't look away, she was stunning and the only one able to easily pull me from a flashback. I think I may be falling, yet I know deep down I don't seem to mind.

* * *

**Author note: Okay so something little different, how's you like Peter's POV? **

**Also I'll be trying to update once a week from now on. **

**TDFS**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Note: wow 11 reviews, I take it you all like Peter POV?**

**Disclaimer: you know the drill...**

* * *

**Bella POV**

On our way back from town my heart dropped as faint screams reached my ears. I cast a look to Henry whom paled considerably as he picked up what I heard. Thankfully Lilly and the children were focused on their new toys to hear.

"Sweetheart, I need you Isabella and the children to stay here." Henry ordered softly, with just emotion to not startle the children and tell her something was wrong. Her eyes darkened softly as a grim look flashes across her face.

"I'm coming with you." I state firmly causing Henry to shake his head.

"I can't allow that, these episodes usually come with violence. I don't want you to be harmed; I and Peter would never forgive ourselves." He states softly but I was a stubborn woman and I was determined.

"Then so be it, but he won't hurt me, just trust me." I almost plea with him, causing him to sigh and nod reluctantly.

We left Lilly and the children at the front gate of the home and rushed towards the house. The screams became louder and more tormented, pained as we grew close. I didn't stop even as the door opened with a bang and took the stairs two at a time.

I opened Peter's door carefully to see him curled up in the corner screaming. "Stay there." I instruct Henry when he came to a stop at the door puffing.

I slowly step towards Peter, careful not to make loud noises like my father taught me before crouching down to Peter's level just out of arms reach.

"Shh Peter, you are safe." I whisper, letting a small smile pull at my lips when the screams began to die.

"It's okay, open your eyes." I coach once the screams stopped all together, causing his eyes to snap open. Behind looked around confused until his eyes locked onto me, it was then I placed my hand on his arm; grounding him to reality.

I was thankful Charlie had taught me what to do with people who suffered PTSD, after all I had to learn after one frightful night Uncle Jack went into a rage. Dad had taught me much in the following months after. Though now was the only time I ever had to use them, since not long after that Uncle Jack died.

"What?" He rasps out, confusion lacing his voice. I held back the grimace wishing to escape before helping him up and to the chair by the window.

"We came back and heard screams, I thought I would repay back for tonight, Henry came with me to make sure you weren't hurt." I whisper my lie, the first part was true of course but I didn't want Peter to know his brother was fearful of Peter lashing out; that was the last thing he needed.

"I…I…" I shushed him immediately, knowing he was trying to explain what happened, but honestly he didn't need to.

"It's okay, you don't need to explain, here drink this." I sooth him, handing the glass of water to him that sat on the sill. I held back the gasp when a spark of warmth filled my body when his fingers overlapped mine, even through the glove I could feel it; I could feel the connection.

"Thank you." He whispers softly, I return his thanks with a smile, ignoring the sharp inhale behind me.

"You're welcome." I utter, unable to look away from his tormented eyes. "Try to sleep, I'll be nearby if you need me." I tell him and waited to get a hesitant nod before leaving, casting a look at Henry as I passed him.

When I reached the foyer downstairs I cast Lilly and the children a small smile as they made their way to the front. I didn't know what to feel, overwhelming sadness? The thought of him in pain, of Peter being haunted the way he was it made my heart ache with it. I didn't pity him though, I refused to let such a thing well in me; someone pitying him was another thing he didn't need.

"How… How did you do that?" Henry asks softly as he came to a stop by my side.

"My uncle had post traumatic stress disorder when he came back from the war; my father taught me how to be when my uncle had attacks." I state, not realising what I had done.

"Post dramatic stress disorder?" Henry asks, confusion lacing his tone.

"Uh… yeah… he had night terrors of the war, of being back in the place. Little things also triggered it, loud bangs and so forth." I explain while cursing myself out in my head, they wouldn't of known PTSD and what it meant, after all I am in 1885, and if I remember correctly it was first diagnosed as such in 1980.

"What happened to your uncle?" He asks and I cast him a sad look. "Oh. My apologies and condolences."

"Thank you." I reply lightly before greeting the children as they ran past laughing.

"How was he?" Lilly asks cautiously as she eyes us subtly for any damage.

"You should have witnessed it Sweetheart, she walked right in there with no care in the world and calmed him down. She is truly a blessing." Henry praised causing me to blush.

"It was nothing really, I just wanted to return the favour." I reply honestly causing Lilly to engulf me in a hug all teary eyed.

"Thank you so much Isabella, it hurts to see him like that, he reminds me so much of Jasper…" she chokes and it took every inch of restraint and will power not to tense up at his name. I keep forgetting that Jasper was her brother, but this just made me happy as fuck because One, I have some stories to tell Jas about his family and Two that Peter is his brother in law so to speak.

It was something I couldn't wait to share with him. But then, then I didn't know if I was going to make it back to my time, maybe I could be change when Peter is but I don't know when that is, I just know it was in this time and by Jasper. I don't…

"Are you okay Isabella?" Lilly asks pulling me from my thoughts.

"Huh, oh, yes sorry I was just thinking of home." I say, still far away. I just… everything was hitting me now. I wouldn't see my father again, my mother, everyone at home… did they miss me? Do they know I'm changing? Did I make the change?

* * *

**Author Note: Mwahahaha **

**TDFS **


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Note: Okay so I've been a little caught up in RL with Pokemon and our yearly show… soooo yeah… **

**Disclaimer: you know the drill…**

**Bella POV**

As much as I have come to love the Bennet's they couldn't keep my longing and my depression at bay. It had been a month since I had joined them, becoming an adoptive aunt to the children and somewhat of a little sister to Henry and Lilly. They had accepted me from the start, even more so when I was finally well enough to travel and they realised I had no one else, and they let me stay with open arms. I offered help around the home of course, I didn't wish to stay here and be a freeloader; of course Lilly nearly insisted I needed to not do a thing.

_The sun shone down, casting slight warmth to this unusually chilly day. I had finally healed from the bruises and slight sprains to my body and I was prepared to leave. Though I had nowhere else to go, no home to go to, or a family to go to…except there was Jasper… no I couldn't do that, he would never forgive himself for all the pain he would have caused to me _if _I went back to the twenty first century… that's still a large if. _

_"Isabella, as much as we would like for you to stay, we cannot keep you from your family. Surely they must be worried." Henry states softly as he and Lilly come to a stop in front of me in the garden. I held back the wince and look down, away from them. _

_"My family… My mother is gone; she with another family… my father is… no more." I explain, having to hold back the sobs at the thoughts of my father, even the mere thought of him gone right now hurt. Yet I couldn't, I couldn't tell them that my father isn't even born yet or that I know of my kin. _

_"My brothers and their wives are… overseas with their families, we barely have spoken since they left for England. I have nowhere to go, not now since what happened to..." I trailed off, not needing to say; they have all heard my night terrors. _

_"Well, then would you like to stay with us? As an adoptive Whitlock-Bennett or Bennett-Whitlock, you sure do have the Whitlock spirit." Lilly giggles out causing me to look at her in surprise. _

_"Are you sure? I don't mean…" _

_Henry chuckled loudly, "Welcome to the family Miss Bennett-Whitlock." _

"Now that's a smile I haven't seen for a while. What has you so happy Bella?" Lilly asks as she comes into the kitchen, a basket full of flowers resting in her arms.

"The day you told me I was a Whitlock, you know for some reason I feel as if it is a high honour." I tell her, but in reality it truly was; Jasper was a hero in my eye. A big brother so to speak even with all he had done and it was that getting past his darkness that made him high up in my respect.

"Speaking of such, my family will be over tonight to welcome their newest member, my brother Lee and his daughter Charlotte along with my sister Mae. My Mama will be here as well, if she is well enough to travel." She explains causing me to stiffen, meeting the rest of the Whitlock's, Charlotte? No, she would be too young; just a coincidence.

"Awes… that would be great." I correct myself with a small smile, there was some words I couldn't use that would make me seem out of time. I had slipped several times, using PTSD was the first, followed by other things that had yet to be uttered the way they were.

"Good, now what smells so delicious?" She asks as she places her basket down and moves to my side.

With a smile I look down at the bowl before me. "I hope you don't mind but I thought I should make some sugar cookies, my Gran's recipe." I explain while rolling the dough in my hand and placing it on the cast-iron tray.

"Oh what a delight!" Lilly replies as she breathes in the already cooked ones, thankfully there would be a few dozen of them. "Would you mind if I helped? Maybe you could take some up to Peter." She tacked on the end causing me to look her way, only to see her looking down and away from me as she hummed a tune.

"Thank you, I may just do that. They only need to bake till they turn a nice soft golden brown on the top." I inform her while gathering up some cookies on a small plate and made my way towards Peter's room.

Ever since his flashback he'd barely left his room, barely spoke and I had not had him come to my aid at night since. It began to worry me, churn my stomach and pulled at my heart. It was a feeling I hadn't felt before, not with Edward or anyone else. Curious it made me.

I tapped on Peter's door twice before entering, my eyes automatically shooting to him by the window as he stared out with hollow eyes, I knew the look all too well, I just couldn't let him go through this alone.

"I brought you some sugar cookies I made." I state as I place the cookies down on the small table by his side. "It's a nice day today; would you like to accompany me on a walk through the gardens?" I ask causing his eyes to flicker to me, a light shining behind the pain.

"I…" He started before snapping his mouth shut and nodding.

I couldn't help but smile and pull him into a hug as he stood, shocking him instantly before letting go and racing out the door. "Just let me get a hat and I shall meet you downstairs by the kitchen." I yell over my shoulder and I could have sworn as I reached my room that he let out a laugh, only a little laugh and yet it made me feel warm inside knowing that there was hope for him to heal after all.

* * *

**Author Note: Is this all making sense to you? BTW people you need to kick me up the butt if I take forever to update, I know Bexie does. ALSO thanks for all the reviews wow 15! Is someone REC'ing me too because of all the alerts and favs and whatnot? **

**TDFS**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author Note: Okay huge, huge, HUGE thank you to jlove34 and CayStar and everyone else whom shared this story, it truly means a lot! **

**Disclaimer: Same as always… always as same…**

* * *

**Peter POV**

She… asked me to accompany her on a walk through the gardens. I didn't know how to feel about that, a mix of anxiety and happiness? I was worried, worried that I would hurt her; that something would trigger my memoires and I'll flash back to the horror and hurt her. I know she was the one to calm me but, I was still worried.

Looking down at the cookies that rested neatly on the table I couldn't help myself but take one, almost moaning at the taste. Sugar cookies, almost like the ones that Millyanne used to make me when I was younger except these may be a little bit better.

With little else of a thought I shrugged on my coat and stuffed the rest of the cookies in my pocket before making my way downstairs almost hesitantly. I couldn't help but frown when I walked into the kitchen just to see Lilly, I thought Isabella said to meet her in the kitchen, was I too late and she had changed her mind?

"Oh! Peter you gave me a fright!" Lilly scolds as she turns to see me, almost dropping the tray in her hands. "Bella is in the garden, I told her to go on and wait by the roses. I'm glad you agreed to take a walk with her." She whispers at the end while leading me out the door into the garden. I gave her a small smile before stepping out into the sun and fresh air, breathing in deeply before finding Miss Isabella.

I found her by the roses where Lilly told her to go and stopped short, I couldn't help be stunned by her beauty in this very moment. Yes, she was always a beautiful woman but in this light with the soft sunlight shining down upon her bringing out the gold in her hair with the soft breeze blowing it behind her. She was bent slightly, her hand gently caressing the rose as she smiled at the smell. In that moment, I hoped that…

"Oh! Peter, I am so glad you decided to join me." She states with a soft smile, her eyes glinting with happiness that I couldn't help but return it.

"Well ma'am my momma would whoop my behind if I were to upset or disappoint a lady." I tell her, smiling wider as she giggles.

"Well then, your momma was a smart lady; but it means a lot that you joined me Peter. I was hoping to get to know one another seeming as I live here now. I know I said that we would take a walk but I had thought a picnic would be nice." She explains gesturing to the picnic blanket I didn't see to her left. I didn't even hesitate to move forward and help her sit before sitting myself.

"I made us sandwiches, eat slowly and little bites." She tells me before handing me only half a sandwich; I raise my brows in question causing her to blush.

"You don't eat Peter, you may eat now and then when you are forced too but you don't eat. I've been there and…and I know how much it hurts to eat something after going for so long without eating properly." She explains in a stammer, looking away from me.

I couldn't help but frown, recalling why she would be that way when it hit me. "Is it because of what happened with that good-fer-nothin' foolish boy?" I ask causing her to nod, a tear slipping down her cheek. Without thinking I reach out and brush it away with my thumb, stiffening when I realised what I had done. When I went to pull away she stopped me, pressing my hand against her face with her own and closing her eyes.

A few minutes passed before she pulled back, the warmth that I always had at her touch vanishing instantly and once again I felt a little bit hollower inside. How does this tiny woman cause such a strong sense of belonging in me?

"Yes, for several months I barely spoke, barely ate and barely did anything but stare out my window in agony. I had loved him and he tore my heart out and took away those I loved, my brothers and sisters as well along with his parents. They treated me like a family member and in return that's what I saw them as. It felt as if a hole had burns its way into me, his cruel words that tore out my heart broke me and tore me down. Then I started to get better for my father, it was then when his sister came back." She sighs out softly, looking away into the distance as she retells me the story.

I did not speak nor did I need to, I knew talking words of comfort would be of no use. With that I slowly lifted the sandwich and took a small bite, eating the way she had instructed and found it mildly surprising that she was right.

We had spoken throughout lunch, telling me what she liked to do the most surprising me with most things.

"I am terribly clumsy, I had loved to climb trees when I was little no matter how many times Ch-Dad told me not to for worry I may fall. Of course I always did trying to prove him wrong. I have broken my arm too many times to count." She chuckles, a fond smile on her face.

"I remember do much the same when I was little, mother used to scream in fright when she saw me hanging upside down from a tree. Of course that fright only lasted a second before she came running out with a wooden spoon threatening to tan my hide." I share causing her to smile

"I've had a wonderful day with you Peter. I was wondering… well if you would come join us when the Whitlock Family arrived; it would mean so much to me if you were there." She stammered out shyly causing me to smile.

I had felt happy in her presence and I didn't wish for it to end any time soon, "why Miss Bella, I would ever be so delighted to accompany you." I drawl out in a slightly higher pitch causing her to laugh out loud.

* * *

**Author Note: hmmmm…..**

**TDFS**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: Wow twelve reviews for the last chapter! I am so happy and yet so disappointed at the same time. It seems some of you are confused about the story. **

**This is a Peter/Bella, I've never stated Jasper as anything other than her brother. So if you're wondering this isn't a PB&J story. **

**ON WITH THE SHOW**

**Disclaimer: *static***

* * *

**Bella POV**

Before night had fallen the sound of horses and laughter filled the air. When Lilly said the family was coming to visit, boy she meant it. All her siblings and their families came, on horses, on wagons.

"Lilly!" A man slightly taller than Jasper whom had the same curls yet different shade and face shape. But I could still see Jasper in his features and it sent a pang of longing for him.

"Lee! Oh goodness, Charlotte has grown so much!" She gasps as a little girl the age of one came running from behind her father with bouncy golden brown curls right into Lilly's waiting arms.

"Aun Lil! She babbles out causing many to laugh as she slaps her hands playfully against Lilly's face.

"Charlotte Whitlock! You know better than to slap your aunties face!" A woman scolds playfully while moving forward and removing her from Lilly's arms.

"Oh Harriet I didn't know you had returned! So good to see you." Lilly greets before gesturing me to come over as others began to flock forwards. She waited until we were practically surrounded by the Whitlock Clan before introducing me. I couldn't help but look worriedly over my shoulder towards Henry and Peter, scowling as they chuckled and waved when I mouthed help me.

"Now as you all know by my letters that I have adopted a new sister so to speak into the Whitlock Family and tonight was about introducing and officially making it so. Everyone this is Isabella Swan now Bennett-Whitlock." She introduced and suddenly I was pulled into many hugs with welcomes to the family and other exclamations of excitement. Only some were hesitant, mainly the younger ones.

"Now why don't we all head inside for supper and we can all ask the questions? The poor girl is flustered!" A raspy voice exclaims before a woman stepped forward, in her late 60's by the looks of it. "I'm Mama Whitlock, the head of this brood." She drawls out with a smile.

Everything screamed Jasper, the way her eyes sparkled, the smile and cheekbones. Though I had guessed he had inherited his fathers Jaw and nose, but everything else was his mother.

"Please to meet you Mrs Whitlock." I reply causing her to frown.

"Please, its Mama Whitlock or Mama, never Mrs. That's my mean ol' mother in-law and I am nothing like that hag of a shrew." She states forcefully, causing many and even I to chuckle. She reminded me much of my Gran Marie, they way the youth sparkled in her eyes and the humor.

I gave her a smile and dipped my head showing her I understood before watching as the others walked into the house. I waited back on the front porch and breathed in the night air, exhaling sharply in relief.

"They're a bunch you need to adjust to." Peter chuckles softly as he comes to my side.

Looking up at him I smile, "I figured as much. I had always wanted a big family and now that I seem to be apart of one it's… different." I chuckle out with a shake of my head.

"I understand, they were like that at the wedding. The one time I was back home and they engulfed me in a hug welcoming me to the family the moment my brother and Lilly said I do. It is the way they are, once they accept you; you're one of them." He tells me softly, smiling fondly off into the distance.

It was nice, to see him so relaxed for a change, to see the fear and agony in his eyes pushed back into the deep recess of his mind. I shivered slightly as the wind picked up, knocking Peter from his thoughts before he removed his coat and placed it around my shoulders. I cast him up a small smile before placing my head on his shoulder.

"Uncle Peter?" a small voice calls causing us to jump apart and turn to the little girl in the doorway. Her wide light green and yellow-gold flecked doe eyes staring up at us with a glint that I knew all to well, the girl was much like I when I was little; born middle age so to speak.

"Bexie!" Peter chuckles softly while picking her up in his arms before tickling her sides. A shrill of a laugh echoed the night causing me to smile and for once it caused something in me stir, one I had never felt before.

I could picture a life with this man, this man I barely knew and yet knew I could love him. It wasn't there yet, how could it be but it could happen and with that thought of a happy marriage with the Whitlock family I saw children.

"And whom may this be?" I ask with a fond smile, holding back the urge to make my tone higher.

"I'm Rebecca Whitlock, but people call me Bexie are you and Peter going to get married?" She asks causing both he and I to splutter.

"Uh, um… no Bexie. Miss Bella and I are merely friends, we have barely known each other for long and I am sure she doesn't wish to court someone like me whens she can find someone better." He whispers, as he place's the little girl on the ground, he kneels down to her height and tucked a strand of brown curls behind her ear.

I am unsure on what he said after that as she nodded and laughed, the sound falling upon deaf ears. I felt as if I had been punched in the gut, his words echoing in my head that seemed so familiar and yet worded differently. It wasn't long ago where I had said something much like that to Edward.

"Miss Bella?" Peter asks concerned as I fell back into the chair beside me.

"I…" I started before snapping my mouth shut.

_You're not worth it! _ Edwards voice snarls in my mind of the night he left me, only to be replaced by Jasper's southern drawl on the night we left to run from James.

_You're worth it Bella… _

_"That's it darling, what ever you're thinking keep thinkin' it…" _Jasper's drawl faintly echoed in my mind before I snapped my eyes to Peter, a burst of confidence filling me.

"What if I wish to court you? Shouldn't it be _my _decision if I could find someone better or not? Honestly Peter, you may think you are damaged or broken but you are not. You are worth everything, even the fractures, the scars and the limited time I have spent with you… You have been nothing but kind and funny, a man who is caring and can love even with the agony and torment. I would be glad to court you Peter Whitlock." I state standing up and poking him in the chest with my finger.

"Wh… what?" He drawls out shocked.

"I think she's sayin' are ye goin' to ask her to court you young man or stand there like a fish?" Mama Whitlock states from the doorway with a proud smile. "Come Daughter, let the man think while I get some food into you. Yer nothin' but skin and bones young lady!" She scolds me in a thick drawl as she pulls me inside, leaving a stunned and gaping Peter on the Patio. I had never felt better in my life.

* * *

**Author Note: Well well well, what do you all think? Maybe a little harsh? Maybe what he needed… **

**TDFS**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author Note: So someone came very close on what was happening to Bella :P ** **Many questions have been asked about other things but I can't tell you that… yet… I am super excited that you all liked Bella verbally kicking Peter's ass into gear, though out of time it may be. **

**Disclaimer: *Dial up internet sound***

* * *

**Peter POV**

I watched her leave like a fool, her words echoing around my head in disbelief. _What if I wish to court you?...You are worth everything, even the fractures, the scars and the limited time I have spent with you… I would be glad to court you Peter Whitlock… _over and over again.

"Wh… what?" I blurt out again after she steps inside, my hand rising to the spot she poked me in the chest as if to confirm that what happened really happened and not just a figment of my mind.

A chuckle knocked me from my thoughts. "That girl is tough as nails and twice as sharp." He states fondly while handing me a glass of lemonade.

"What just happened? One second we were having a nice moment and then she was yelling at me." I ask causing my brother to nearly double over in laughter. I stare down blandly at him and waited for him to finish.

"Oh goodness, I missed you Peter." He chuckles as he wipes a few tears from his eyes. "That woman in there stated quite clearly that she would wish to be courted by you. After all you did say that she could find someone better. She's like Lilly, she won't be told what to do and it has been obvious Miss Isabella has feelings towards you. Now, I'm going to go back inside before those children of mine decide to eat my cookies." He states before patting me on the back and disappearing back inside.

"But why?" I ask him just before he steps inside causing him to frown.

"Why what?" He asks.

"Why would she, I am broken, I could harm her." I tell him causing him to sigh and shake his head.

"She doesn't care about that Peter, now I suggest you come in with me and not think too much about that, but the fact she doesn't believe you are not. Now come, after dinner you can talk to her fully, she made cookies just like Millyanne's." With that he began his trek inside, this time with me following.

The house was full of laughter and chatter, my eyes instantly locking onto Isabella who sat between Lilly and Mae chatting away as they scooped more food onto her plate under Mama Whitlock's direction. I couldn't help but cast her a smile in return as she looked up at me, a wide grin upon her face.

"Peter!" Lee chortles as he slaps me on the back, I held back the instinct response to swing my arm and defend myself, chanting in my mind he was family. "It's good to see you brother, many days you have not come out of your room I hear, I'm glad your lovely lady had managed to do so."

I raise my brows at this causing he and those around him that heard to chuckle. "She isn't my lady…yet. I have yet to ask her to court me."

"That may be so Peter, but that woman made it perfectly clear. We all heard of course, no use keeping it from this brood. Now do I have to give you the gun talk like I did your brother about what would happen if you so much as hurt her or are we clear?" He asks, the cheer never leaving his face as he bit into another cookie.

"I understand, I'd never hurt her…." I trail off the realisation smacking me in the face like a mules kick. I could never hurt her, even when I was still in the torment of my past I couldn't; my body refused to do so even though it was my instinct to lash out.

Lee smiles softly, "good, that girl has been through far too much pain."

I pondered on my thoughts throughout dinner, joining in conversations and stories of my youth, even laughing as Isabella told stories of her brothers – adoptive brothers – so to speak. We were all confused at first when she had explained they were friends, friends she considered family the very ones who she told me left. It broke my heart when I saw the sadness gleam in her eyes telling us these stories and I wished with all my might that I could help her with that sadness and pain she held like she does with mine.

"Now dinner is served I say we go out towards the barn and set the fire like we did when we were younger and tell stories." Lilly states as she stands and begins to grab the plates to clean with Mae. The children were the ones that left first, yelling happily at the prospect of campfire stories. Their respective parents following soon after to make sure they didn't get lost and soon it was just Lilly, Isabella and I left in the house with Mama Whitlock by the door.

"Let me help, it'll go twice as fast." Isabella states before rolling up her dress sleeves and diving into the scrub tub and began cleaning.

"I'll help as well." I state coming to her side. "Lilly, Mama Whitlock, why don't you dry." I offer as I see the scowl on Lilly's face at me moving her away from the tub.

"That's a good idea; god only knows how long it'll take that bunch to light the fires. Mae and Lee bicker like no tomorrow about the right building style." Mama Whitlock chuckles out while grabbing a dishcloth from beside the stove.

"What was Jasper like?" Isabella asks before freezing, a blush burning brightly on her face as she stares at Lilly and Ma, her face one of surprise and horror. "Oh god, I am so sorry." She blurts causing Ma to shake her head.

"It is okay, you need to know about Jasper. He was a rascal that boy always causing trouble but very sensitive and quiet. When we had our bonfire nights it was he who set them while his brother and sister bickered." She states fondly.

"_He's still that way_." Isabella mumbles with a chuckle causing me to frown, I shook it off and continued to wash. "He sounds like a good man."

"Aye, Jasper was a great man, he was after all why I joined the military." I explain causing her eyes to widen slightly, a gleam of an unknown emotion flickering in her eyes.

"A lot of us took after Jasper, he was the eldest, the one who took care of us when Father died and mother grew ill. That was before he went to war and during of course." Lilly explains softly, her eyes darting to her mother.

"MAMA! Father, Aunt Mae and Uncle Lee are arguing!" Henry Junior yells as he comes running into the kitchen.

"Oh those three! I'm coming!" She yells before rushing out the door, Henry Jr on her heels. Mama Whitlock hummed before giving us a sly wink and walking out into the night air after her daughter and grandson.

"Isabella?" I ask tentatively, moving back from the wash and wiping my hands on the old rag.

She looks up at me confused before wiping her own hands as I hand her the rag. "Yes Peter?"

I couldn't help but fidget, I was nervous; I had only a mere two woman for courtship in my life and always was turned down. Yet I know she said so before she wished to court me I was still… doubtful.

_Do it, you idiot… you will be happy… _A voice screams in my mind giving me the courage I needed.

"I was thinking…about what you said…" I trail off rubbing the back of my neck.

"And?" She inquires patiently, with a smile upon her face.

"And well, I was wondering if you would…would court me I mean?" I blurt out. "I know that we have just met and all but I can't help but feel this warmth every time I am near you…" I finish before looking away in embarrassment that I had been so forward about that.

Her tinkling laughter is what brought my eyes back to her and suddenly she was standing in front of me, a huge grin upon her face as she wove her hands in mine. "Of course I would court you Peter. I would gladly be called your girlfriend." She chuckles out and I couldn't help but wrap her in a hug and twirl her around in joy laughing.

* * *

**Author Note: Well there you have it :P Also I now have a video for this, it's on my profile and on my blog!**

**TDFS**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author Note: So who liked the video?**

**Disclaimer: *Dial up internet sound***

* * *

**Bella POV**

I couldn't help but laugh in joy as Peter spun me around, his own laughter echoing mine and it made me realise that this was the first time I've honestly heard him give a real laugh, an honest to god real laugh.

_"What's making you happy Darlin'?" _Jasper's amused drawl echoes softly in the back of my mind, if it wasn't the first time I've heard his voice I would frown but I've adjusted to the weird now.

"You have no idea how happy you've made me Isabella." Peter drawls softly as he places me back onto my feet.

I let out a laugh before placing my hands on his chest. "And I am happy too, you make me happy Peter. If you don't mind me being so forward, I may even be falling in love with you. The very little time we've had to get to know one another has been, so different…so wonderful…you've shown me kindness, warmth and many other things. I could see a life with you." I utter softly, embarrassed almost in the new age one is not usually this forward well… It would seem too soon to many, very much too soon.

Yet as I look back I was never this comfortable with Edward, it was always about him and what he wanted and my opinions never mattered. While Peter made that mistake once he listened to me, listened and thought about it to the point he overcame that doubt he had. He respected me, it felt nice. Looking back up at Peter I move closer to him and he doing the same.

"Finally! Come on love birds the family is waitin'!" Henry exclaims as he steps inside, a wide grin on his face. I bury myself into Peter's chuckling frame groaning.

"Alright brother. But really, your timing could have been better." Peter replies blandly causing Henry to laugh loudly as he steps back out into the night.

With a sigh I extract myself from Peter's arms and take my hand in his before following Henry. If I am correct he did that on purpose. The asshole, yet such a brother thing to do, something both Emmett AND Jasper have done.

"I'm sorry for him; mother dropped him on his head as a babe as I am told." Peter replies as we walk slowly towards the ever growing firelight.

"Aunt Bewwa!" Little Charlotte cries happily as her little legs carry her way over to us. Her arms up, little hands opening and closing in the child's universal sign of 'pick me up'. I was shocked at first of her name for me before kneeling and opening my arms for her to jump into.

"She seems to have taken a liking to you Suga'" Peter drawls softly with a fond smile as we join the others. The little girl in my arms drifting off at a miraculous rate.

"I seem to have that way with children." I state honestly, whenever I used to babysit back home in Phoenix they were attached to my hip as soon as I came through the door. Yet, as much as I have this so called 'talent' pretty much raising my mother and I, killed any desire to have children.

"Isabella, come tell us about your home!" Someone – I can't remember the name – yells as we near.

"It's all forest and rain, what else is there to know?" I ask with a chuckle. It was true, seriously true, all green and rain.

"You have told us, but what are the people like?" They reply back, I now realising it was Marcus Mae's husband.

"It's a very small town, its isn't far from the native reserve we have alliances with. Truly a place to call home." I state softly, causing many murmurs of interest to flutter through the Whitlock's.

"My dad was the Chief Police, a respected man in town." I reply after I heard someone inquiring about my father. I look down at the sleeping girl in my arm and frown; did Charlie know what was happening, what about the wolves? Are the Cullen's okay and safe or will I return to a war?

"How did you end up in Huston?" I froze; I could feel all eyes upon me, burning into me with curiosity. I hadn't spoken of that, only to Peter and Lilly had seen my wounds but never inquired.

"I was courted by the doctor's son, he…" I trail off, closing my eyes and leaning into Peter's embrace while trying not to waken the sleeping Charlotte.

"He broke her. Beat her. Left her here." Peter spat out darkly, the silence lasted for a second before hell broke loose, jolting Char in my arms awake and startling the other children. Many choice words of rage uttered many promises of violence.

"It is fine; you don't need to go look for him. He is no longer in the country." I state, in reality in this time he wasn't even changed yet or born.

"Oh Hon, what a mighty strong woman you are." Harriet states as she comes over and removes her daughter from my arms when she saw they were tiring.

"Enough of this, tonight is to be merry and welcome Isabella to the Whitlock Family not make her remember that good-fer-nothin', I'm sure he don't got all what belongs to him." Ma Whitlock exclaims sharply and that was that, there were no more mentions of Edward or my home.

Just stories about the children and the things the adults did when they were younger. I stayed in Peter's arms through the night; not leaving them till the fire died and everyone began to head home. Even then I didn't once let go of Peter's hand as we bid the family goodbye with promises to visit sometime in the near future.

Henry yawned loudly, "I feel like I've been rode hard and hung up wet."

"What?" I ask confused, my eyes drooping in exhaustion.

"It's a term Suga' means he's exhausted and or worn down." Peter explains in a slight chuckle as we walk back towards the house.

With a yawn myself I chuckle. "Okay…"

"Let's help you to bed Missy." Lilly chuckles she too just as tired but faring better than I.

_"Bella… I can't see you anymore…" _Alice's voice whispers softly, "_I hope you are doing okay…" _

"Mhmm, bed good… bed is good." I reply softly before dozing off.

* * *

**Author Note: Well there you go another one. The next chapter I may speed it up, but what would you all really like to see? **

**TDFS**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author Note: Okay so let's speed some things up a bit.**

**Disclaimer *beep* don't own… *dial up***

* * *

**Bella POV**

I couldn't help but laugh as music filled the room, Peter's southern twang echoed the halls as Lilly and I baked. Months had passed since being welcomed into the Whitlock Family and that Peter and I had been courting, it was also a few days before I turned nineteen. Things were good for once, I was happy and so was Peter it was good. He had showered me with kindness and adoration yet treating me like the equal I was.

"Henry told me you had encountered one of the town… undesirables." Lilly giggles causing me to snort as I continued to knead the bread dough.

_"Peter, would you like to accompany me to town? I need to help Lilly get some more supplies and food for dinner. Henry is accompanying me as he needs to go to town for supplies himself but I had thought a walk would be nice." I ask once I made my way to the library where he and usually I now spent the most of our time._

_"That would be good Suga'," he hums, snapping the book shut and placing it on the table._

_We had walked arm in arm to the town with Henry behind us humming a song as we walked, occasionally he would flick little bits of broken twigs at Peter causing the both of them to chase around me laughing._

_"Boys!" I giggle out, covering my mouth as I tried not to double over when Peter pushed Henry into a briar bush._

_"Sorry Ma'am." Peter drawls, tipping the beaten up Stetson on his head. I shook my head at him before placing my hand into his, laughing as Henry cast a dry look at his brother while pulling the burrs of him._

_By the time we got to town the majority of the burrs were off of Henry and he had gone to the blacksmith to find the part he needed while Peter and I walked towards the local grocer._

_"Why isn't it Peter Whitlock." A voice coos out causing him to sigh and stop, turning around I couldn't help but raise my brows at the girl before me, a girl who very much reminded me of Lauren._

_"Miss Cooper." He replied flat and polite indicating to me that he had no interest in the girl before me, not that I had doubts but hell still nice to know._

_"I haven't seen you since you left after school, still handsome as ever." She coos before her eyes flickering to me as I snort. "And… Who may this be?" She asks snidely, turning her nose up at me._

_"I am Miss Whitlock, Peter's betrothed." I state amused causing her to gape before huffing and shaking her head._

_"Why would he court someone as bland as you when he could be with someone like me?" She purrs out the last bit while fluttering her eyelashes. I felt Peter stiffen at her words and went to defend me only stopping when I shook my head._

_"What a woman who's left leg has barely met her right? Mhmm, I am sure he would go for someone like you." I drawl sarcastically, using the insult that had become semi popular back in my time. It took Peter a second to realise what I said before bursting out in laughter while the red head before me huffed in confusion before storming off._

Hermosa's and Lilly's peal of laughter brought me back from the memory, Lilly's whole form shaking as she grasped onto the table with all her might. "Oh my you called her a harlot and she didn't even know!" Hermosa giggles out causing me to laugh along with them.

A throat clearing caught my attention, turning I look at Peter with a smile, flowers in hand. "I know you're busy Darlin', but how 'bout taking a ride with me?" he asks.

"I would be delighted but I don't know how to ride." I tell him sadly causing his grin to widen.

"That's fine Suga', I figured as such and have come up with a solution we shall both be satisfied with." He chuckles while pulling out the picnic basket. Hermosa the lovely woman chuckles as she pulls out some sandwiches from a hiding place near her and packed them.

"Oh I see, this was all planned wasn't it. Okay then Peter." I sigh out in mock exasperation while washing my hands and untying my he apron from my waist.

"Head on down Suga', just need to talk to Lilly for a second." He states while waving me out the door. I raise my brows at him and did as he asked, smiling at Henry in hello when I reached the barn.

"What ya workin' on Henry?" I drawl out causing Henry to wave me over to his workbench.

"I'm working on a carving for this jewelry box but I am unsure on what to carve. I have free reign on it but still." He explains while scratching his head in thought. This is what I liked about Henry, while his family is rich he liked to do woodwork for money and not have to rely on his inheritance. "What do you think?"

"Try a forest design, trees and wild flowers." I reply, thinking of the meadow. Even though Edward was an ass I still loved the meadow when in full bloom, wild flowers were always my favourite, no matter the colour or type; to me they were free to come and go as they please much like the wind.

"Thank you Miss Bella." He drawls before tipping his imaginary hat and went back to work. I roll my eyes fondly and smile before making my way to where Peter's horse was, She was a beautiful mare, and Raven was her name to match her colour. She was kind and yet loyal; protective like any horse to their master if treated right and yet she was just as scarred as Peter.

"Hello Raven." I coo softly to the beast, raising my hand for her nose to push against it. I had come to love her instantly and she to I it seemed. She was already saddled and waiting for Peter and I, this surprised me, yet made it clear that whatever Peter wanted to do had been planned out well and I _know _it wasn't he who saddled her.

"Ready Suga'?" Peter drawls in a chuckle as I nuzzle my forehead to Raven's. I cast him a bland look, he knows how much I hated it when he snuck up on me.

"Yes, I'd like to know exactly where we are going though." I state as he began to tie up the picnic basket to the horse saddle before coming over and asking if he could place his hands upon my hips.

With a nod he hoisted me up to sidesaddle on the horse, causing me to yelp slightly. He let out a chuckle before mounting the horse himself and pulling me flush against his chest with each arm around me to hold the reigns and hold me on the horse.

"Hold on!" He states before taking off in a quick pace, a gallop? A trot? Who knew but it was neither fast nor slow.

I let out a laugh as the wind whipped by, it was exhilarating, not like riding on vampire back but still just as good. Soon he began to slow in a outcropping of land nestled between the trees that overlooked the river.

"Oh this is beautiful!" I exclaim as he hopped off the horse and helped me down.

"It is, I thought I'd show you this place, it is where Ma and Pa got married and my special place to be at peace." Peter explains as he moves towards a spot and pulls a blanket from the basket before gesturing me to join him.

I cast him a smile before lifting my skirts ever so slightly to sit, my eyes never stopping at taking everything in, even when Peter began to set the food out.

"Thank you Peter, for sharing this with me." I state happily causing him to smile.

"You're welcome, I thought that with the family coming soon for your birthday I wouldn't have time to spend it alone with you. If you don't mind me bein' so forward." He tacked on the end, his usual apology when he begins to show his cocky or well his greedy side as he had called it before.

_Peter is a cocky SOB and a sarcastic fucker… _The memory of Jasper's description made me wonder about the man he knows and the man before me.

If Jasper is right then his Peter hid behind all that in a way to hide his pain, because the Peter before me only held that description very little. Yet, I wished he could be that way with me, be sarcastic and cocky. I guess in this time his bringing up forced out the gentleman with me and woman here seemed to be more offended with such things… Well not the Whitlock ladies, when their husbands were out with the children and we gossiped they had the dirtiest mouths out there.

"I find this perfect Peter, you couldn't have given me a more perfect gift." I state honestly, laying back and watching the clouds go by.

"Good." He chuckles, shifting the food around before lying next to me, entwining his hand with mine.

"Isa?" He calls softly after what seemed like hours of peaceful silence.

Turning my head I see him on his side, his face set in a serious mask, yet I knew it was nothing bad by the softness of his eyes.

"Yes Peter?" I breathe out.

"It may seem to soon, but… You truly have healed my pain, brought the light back into my dark view of the world an' have shown me what love an' life means. I love you Isabella, I love you as the moon does the stars and I hope…I hope with everything within me that you feel the same or this question may be well… What I'm trying to say Isa is that I love you and that I was wonderin', wonderin' if you would become my wife?" He asks in a nervous drawl while pulling a worn velvet box from his pocket.

I fly to a sitting positing, my hand flying to my mouth as I take in his words and the ring before me. It was truly stunning, simple and stunning and… and… "YES!" I blurt out, throwing my hands around him and placing my lips upon his, kissing him with everything in me.

His hands found his way to my hips and hair, pulling me closer to him as his tongue brushed up against my bottom lip. It wasn't our first kiss, not at all, but it was our first heated kiss full of love and passion.

"I love you Peter!" I cry out when we stopped, letting the tears flow as he placed the ring on my hand.

"I love you too Isa, you've made me the happiest man by saying yes."

* * *

**Author Note: *GASP* Oh mah gawd! Hehehehehe... ALSO a lot of people are asking about how she's there and what happened, whats happening at home... Now i can't say so you're going to have to wait... **

**TDFS**


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Note: Okay so I caved, I wasn't going to show you ANYTHING until Bella woke up but hell… You're all so persistent. SO for you all this was gonna be a surprise, but some of you may have figured out he was whom I chose.**

**Disclaimer: I own not but the plot.**

* * *

**Jasper POV**

It all happened in a second, it was the birthday all over again but this time no one stopped me as I tore into Edward as he slammed Bella in the side and shoved her out the window. Screams tore around me, fear and agony along with horror but I cared not. The second I felt the fuckers' bloodlust my whole beast screamed to protect her; that she was family and I complied. I let the Major free with no problem and let him tear into the fucker with no regard.

Screams….

Roars…

Blood…

…Defend…

Save… save… save…

Mate has… venom… blood…

…Kin…

Rip… shred… snarl…

Drip…

…Drip…

Drip…

Life… Confusion… Love… Fear…

…Warmth…

Mate safe…

…Trust… Reassurance…

"You'll be alright Bella, I am sorry… So sorry." Jasper's tongue drawls.

Reassurance… Trust…

Venom… bite now… mouth-watering… no… save….

Peter… what…

Bite…

…Drink…

Bite….

"Jasper, it's enough." Reassurance… Mate… what? "She's changing."

Blink… pain… cold…

…blink…

Where… cabin… Bella… blood…

"Oh god." I choke, spluttering the blood in my mouth, causing it to spill down my already dirty chest. Alice was by my side in an instant as I stumble away from Bella in horror. What had I done? I had doomed us all by changing Bella…

"Shh, we'll sort this out, now breathe and calm. Focus on me Jas." She whispers, oozing nothing but calm. I did as she asked, always did so when I was like this and it always worked. Yet I couldn't look away from Bella, I let my beast free and he had…

"No, he was saving her. Jas, the Major refused to let her die, he couldn't. He had to and knew she always wanted to be changed so he did as such." She reassures but it didn't help.

"How are we going to explain this to Charlie? To the wolves!" I grunt out, I had doomed my mate and my family. "What happened, is everyone okay?"

"Edward is in pieces; Emmett lost an arm as did Carlisle trying to stop you from burning Edward. But you followed me when I took Bella away. This was supposed to happen, not quite as brutal but she was supposed to be changed tonight." Alice explains before sighing, sitting back on the only chair in the room as she looked at Bella pained.

"I had a vision, before… I had a vision of Bella, with another man a human man but… then I saw her with a vampire, I couldn't see… she was happy Jasper. Then I saw Edward attack, it was too late to stop him." she chokes out, I sent her some love and calm causing her to smile at me.

"Jasper? You know I am proud of you, you only pulled in what you needed to make that connection to her as a maker; you had no desire to drain her." Relief hit me like a tidal wave at my mate's words, even now that I think about it with a clear mind, the taste of Bella's blood held no appeal.

With a frown I look back over my thoughts or well the thoughts of my beast, Peter's name floating across my memory with a wave of confusion with the first drop of blood. Her blood held no appeal to me much like Peter's; which was one reason as to why I had let him change instead of killing him.

"Why isn't she screaming?" Esme's confused voice pulled me from my thoughts, her eyes sad, her normal pristine self a mess.

"I'm not too sure; this is a first for me. If it weren't for the fact I could hear the venom and feel her agony I would assume she didn't make it. Even her heart is very slow." I explain warily, standing from my spot on the floor.

"When can we move her to the house?" She asks softly, brushing a strand of hair away from Bella's face. There was no anger, no disgust, just concern, pride, worry and love.

"In a few hours, I pushed more venom in than I should. As soon as her spine heals we can shift her… what about Edward?" I ask after a pregnant pause.

"Rosalie and Emmett are escorting him to Alaska to stay with Eleazer till he has learned some manners. He of course is in pieces; I refused to allow Carlisle to place him back together again. I do not care that he was the first to join this life, he is only a child and at the moment a beast so he will be treated like an animal." She clarifies when both Alice and I cast her a look of wonder, it wasn't often Esme got this way. I, only seeing it once in my time of being here with the Cullen's.

"And Carlisle?" Alice asks curiously.

"At home, setting up a room for Bella. He's upset of course; he blames himself. He is also cleaning up the mess at home, do you have an idea on what to tell Charlie?" She asks causing my saddened mate to shake her head.

But I barely heard that conversation, my eyes locked on Bella, the one true person besides Peter and Charlotte to understand me completely, even my mate couldn't do that she sometimes couldn't understand certain things and yet this human before me could. I changed her; I changed her when I swore to never do such a thing again since meeting Alice.

Yet, this brave, understanding human before me was in no pain, only confusion radiated her. It was as if she was sleeping, the intensity fluctuating between extreme and barely there.

"We should move her, I know what I said but I don't want to be here just incase the wolves drop by, the sun is going to rise soon and we need to figure out something to tell Charlie. The truth, we need to tell Charlie the truth." I finalized, my brain working in the usual method.

"Are you sure? Alice?" Esme asks, her eyes flickering to Alice.

"It's the only way. We say that Edward lost control, he has an inkling anyway, how could he not being friends with the Chief Black? He will be pissed, but he will be thankful, he will not hold it over us." Alice hums… "But we need to do it now."

"Esme, you an' Alice go get the chief. I'll look after Isa' 'ere." I drawl out, my twang thickening as soon as my hands came in contact with Bella's skin. It made me curious; I had never called Bella, Isa, before and yet I have heard the name somewhere.

I felt my mates spike of lust hit me before being dampened and replaced with worry, love and comfort as she placed a kiss on my lips and Bella's cheek before dancing out the door into the night, Esme on her heels.

Looking down at Bella, who was now in my arms, I couldn't help but frown. Nothing about this change was normal, but then again, nothing about Bella was normal.

* * *

**Author Note: There! THERE! Happy? Lol **

**TDFS**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author Note: I hope the last chapter was satisfying because that's all you're gonna get from that timeline. *chuckles***

**Disclaimer: *yawns* the usual, the usual**

* * *

**Peter POV**

We lay in silence, though she looked as peaceful as a rising sun across the plain. Yet I on the other hand was as jumpy as a newborn buck, the weight of the ring box heavy in my pocket. It had been there, waiting for the right time, but there is never a right time unless you create one.

I knew she was the one for me, I knew the second I laid eyes upon her that night she arrived, scaring me to wits with screams. Yet, I didn't realize that right away, not till a few weeks ago.

_"__Come on everyone! Hurry up!" Isa's exasperated voice called from the hall. I couldn't help but shake my head; sometimes the woman seemed so out of her time. Usually it took the women hours to get ready for the annual dance and yet there she was already dressed and ready. _

_"__How can you even be ready?" Lilly called back in disbelief causing Isa's laugh to fill the house. _

_"__It's called, no make up, natural waves, a dress and then a bun!" She replied teasingly. I couldn't help but laugh as I finished putting on my boots and Stetson before making my way downstairs. _

_I couldn't help when my breath hitched, the sight of Isa in front of me. She was stunning, her hair half up in a bun and wearing a deep purple gown making her seem like a porcelain doll. _

_"__You look stunnin' Suga, I think I may have to take my gun with me to keep the men at bay." I drawled out, catching her attention. I loved it when she blushed, her whole neck and face turning a soft rose colour. _

_"__I highly doubt it, but either way you look handsome." She managed to get out while fighting with her dress sleeve. _

_"__Nervous Suga'? There's no need to be." I told her, causing a sigh to escape her lips. _

_"__I don't like to be in the spotlight so to speak, I can't dance and I will surely make a fool of myself." She admits in a soft drawl. Her accent always made me smile, it was a mix of the north and south and entirely her. _

_"__I think I can solve that, may I?" I asked, gesturing to her waist. She rolled her eyes, like she did every time I asked before nodding. _

_With a smile I grasped her waist and lifted her onto my feet, holding her close to me. Her hands went instantly to the correct positing for a waltz. I cast Henry Junior a look who stood patiently at the door and gestured to the violin. He and Lilly were the only ones with that talent, the rest of us were too uncoordinated but I just think the guitar is more comfortable to play. Soon the music began to fill the hall and I moved. _

_Her laughter filled the air as I swirled us around, her eyes alight with joy and happiness. Her face was flushed ever so slightly and soon, her feet were on the floor as she moved with me. I could hear laughter of Henry and Lilly as they joined in but I didn't look to see, I couldn't move my eyes away from the beauty in my arms. _

_I felt happy, complete. _

It was then, that night of the dance that I realized she was truly my soul mate, she made me believe in such things and it was also the night I realized I love her; that I didn't want to spend one waking moment without her by my side. With a deep breath I shifted onto my side and looked down at her, taking a second to take in her peaceful face.

"Isa?" I whisper, waiting as she turned to look at me.

Her brows puckering in confusion ever so slightly before replying, "Yes Peter?"

"It may seem to soon, but…" I began, swallowing nervously as I thought of the words to say next.

"You truly have healed my pain, brought the light back into my dark view of the world an' have shown me what love an' life means. I love you Isabella, I love you as the moon does the stars and I hope…I hope with everything within me that you feel the same or this question may be well… What I'm trying to say Isa is that I love you and that I was wonderin', wonderin' if you would become my wife?" I ask nervously, my hand fumbling with the box as I pull it from my pocket, opening it for her to see.

Her eyes welled with tears as she shot up, her hand flying to her mouth as she stared at me. I grew nervous when she didn't respond, her eyes flickering between my face and the ring.

"YES!" She cries throwing herself at me and kissing me. I almost wept in joy, almost. How could I not? The woman of my dreams had agreed to marry me, had said yes!

"I love you Peter!" She cries out into my arms, her words warming me to the core. It was the first time she had uttered them out loud. She hadn't needed to before; I could see it in her eyes.

"I love you too Isa, you've made me the happiest man by saying yes." I tell her, pulling her to her feet as I shot up and twirled her around.

"We need to tell the others, they knew I was going to ask you but… they need to know!" I exclaim happily causing her to laugh.

"I happen to agree! Lets go now, damn the food, we need to go now and tell them! I never thought I would to be married this young but you make me so happy, make me see a future I have never seen before." She exclaims while pulling me towards Raven.

I chuckle and swoop her up in my arms, causing her to scream before slapping me on the chest in exasperation. I lifted her up on Ravens back before mounting, taking off in a fast run once she was safe and comfortable in my arms.

"Peter? Can I ask something before we get home?" She asks and I slowed down to a slow trot.

"Sure Suga' what is it?" She looked nervous, biting her lip as she avoided my eyes.

"I want to stay a Whitlock. As much as I love to become your wife, this isn't me changing my mind but I thought maybe… Maybe we could do something different, new. Maybe we take the Whitlock name, the both of us. Maybe have it hyphenated like Henry and Lilly but Bennett-Whitlock and not the other way around?" She asked unsure and I was stunned, I came to a stop and looked down at her in amazement.

As much as I loved being a Bennett… The Whitlock's were family more so than my real one. Don't get me wrong, I loved my parents but they were hardly there; always travelling for work. I had always secretly wanted to be an official Whitlock, something about it being right and for Isa to suggest something that we both wanted… no matter how unconventional it may be…

"I like that idea. We'll have to ask Ma Whitlock of course, Henry shouldn't mind too much, he has three sons to carry down the Bennett line." I tell her causing her to smile wider. With a fond shake of my head I took off towards the house once more, not even stopping to place Raven in the barn, I could see the whole family on the back porch waiting patiently.

"Seems they already knew." I state, jerking my head towards the others. Her laugh carried off with the wind as she looked to where I showed her, seeing the others standing, fidgeting in excitement.

I pulled Raven to a stop and hopped down, laughing as Isa jumped from the horse into my arms, lucky I had fast reflexes otherwise I would have dropped her. As soon as her feet hit the ground she was off, pulling me behind her.

"YES!" I yelled, causing Isa to cast me a bland look before pouting. The woman screamed as they rushed forward, yanking her away from me as they awed over her while the men came to me.

"Congratulations Pete! She's a mighty fine woman." Lee chuckles as he slaps my back, squeezing my shoulder and casting me a quick look in reminder of his talk before letting the others ambush me.

"My baby brother getting married! I thought I'd be long in the grave before I'd ever see this day!" Henry teased causing me to punch him in the arm.

"Like you didn't know. I saw that jewelry box yer workin' on, much like the one every man of the family gives a new bride." I tease back, causing Henry to cover my mouth as he looked to see if Isa heard him.

"Alright! Peter and I wish to speak to you all, mainly ask something of you Ma." Isa yelled, silencing the crowed instantly. I chuckle before jogging to her side and pulling her in my arms as I look at Ma Whitlock.

"What is it dear?"

Both Isa and I cast each other a look and a smile before facing back to the family. "We both wish… Well we'd like to ask you as the head of the family if we are able to take the Whitlock name when we Wed." I explain, waiting anxiously as the family grew silent in surprise.

Ma Whitlock smiled, her eyes twinkling with a look that made me think she already knew this decision. "Well, it seems we're gainin' another Whitlock."

* * *

**Author Note: Well here you go! Just had to do it from Peter's POV… Also the slight unconventional questions. Bella knows Peter is a Whitlock, always will be and always shall be. **

**TDFS**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author Note: Wedding day!**

**Disclaimer: Own not!**

* * *

**Bella POV**

I stood in front of my dresser, the sun's rising rays filtering through the window. I had woken mere minutes before with butterflies in my stomach, today was to be my wedding day; my wedding day. With a smile I glance over the dress that hung on the hook on the wall, it was large, lacy and yet perfect. Lilly had shown me her dress only a week ago when I could not find one that called to me and I had fallen in love with it.

"Isabella! Goodness, I can't believe you're getting married today!" Lilly breathes out, fanning her face to dry the tears away.

I cast her a smile, "I can't either an' yet I cannot wait." I reply, tears pooling in my eyes as I thought of my father, my mother. They wouldn't be here; Charlie wouldn't be here to walk me down the aisle.

"Oh, don't cry ladies, you'll make this old woman cry too." Ma Whitlock hums as she comes in carrying a tray of biscuits and tea. I had been 'informed' that I would be staying the night at the Whitlock home, as tradition.

It was a lovely farmhouse that had been expanded, very homey and something I could see myself living in. I was a very simple woman and this home was a home unlike the Bennett Mansion. Lilly tried her best but the place was 'too large' in her words.

"Ma, I was wondering, I noticed this room hadn't been used in a while. May I inquire whose it was?" I ask as I take in the slightly lived in room, it had a masculine feel, I also found drawings in one of the draws.

"It was my son Jasper's room. Somethin' told me you would feel more at home in this room, not too sure why but… the room needs to see one more happy day." She finishes softly, causing my heart to clench. All this made me wonder, what made the fates to bring me here? To bring me closer to Jasper's family and finding my true love? I couldn't reply back to Ma Whitlock and I was glad she seemed to need a reply back to her statement.

"Where are Mae and Harriet?" I ask as I notice the two other women not fussing around the room.

"Harriet is at the house making sure the boys get Peter ready and fed with Hermosa, also making sure Peter doesn't escape to come see you." Ma Whitlock explains as she pushes me into the chair with unusual strength. "Mae is out gathering the eggs and all the other chores that need to be done before coming to help."

"Now, let's get you ready, I'd say beautiful but… my girl, Peter is one lucky man to have a beauty for a wife like you." Ma Whitlock states before beginning to brush my hair. I couldn't help but laugh at her cheesy line, but at least for now my nerves were gone as well as the slight guilt at letting Mae do all the chores alone.

"How would you like your hair Doll?" Ma asks, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Braided? Something that goes into a bun with a few curls loose." I ask softly, unsure on what I wanted. There has been months since the engagement and my birthday and I focused on everything but how to have my hair.

"Oh, I know exactly what she wants Momma." Lilly cries excitedly before taking over Ma's spot. Her hands began to move as she hummed, twisting and pinning and pulling. Always swift and precise and yet I could barely feel her doing it at all. I couldn't look away from her hands and soon, she was done, a slight 'ta-da' escaping her lips as she points to the mirror before me.

"I love it," I whisper as I take it in, tears pooling in my eyes. I stand abruptly, turning and pulling Lilly into my arms. "You're the best sister I could ever ask for." I whisper in her ear.

"You are as well Isabella. I am so glad I spotted you that night." She whispers, pulling back just in time for Mae to rush in.

"Oh good! You haven't gotten the dress on; I thought those chores would never end!" She exclaims causing us all to laugh. "Now, shall we help you get into that dress of yours before Henry arrives?"

It took a total of nearly an hour to get me in my dress, with all the layers and to have everything set up. Many times having to stop when one or all of us broke out into tears on this special day, yet no matter how joyful I may be, I was still upset that Charles couldn't be here to walk me down the aisle. That Jasper and Alice couldn't be here nor could Emmett.

"Oh!" Lilly gasps out as she placed the veil in my hair. Her eyes pooling with tears once more as she covers her mouth with her hand.

"What?" I ask, moving over towards the mirror and gasping. There were no words, no words to describe what I was feeling, on how I looked.

"Oh Isabella, you look so beautiful." Ma Whitlock breathes out, fanning her face with her hand to stop the tears before pulling me in a hug carefully.

Mae and Lilly all joined in, the silence not needed to be broken by a word. There was no need; it seems I could feel what they wanted me to.

"Knock, knock?" The voice of Henry came at the door, breaking the moment and causing many of us to pull away.

"Henry, you can come in." I state teary, laughing as he stuck his head inside with his eyes closed.

"She's decent silly husband!" Lilly chortles causing Henry to smile as he opened his eyes and stepped fully in the room.

"Oh Miss Bella, you are simply divine." Henry drawls, "If I wasn't so madly in love with Lilly and ten years younger…" He chuckles causing his wife to mock scold him and I to blush.

"Don't you have something to present to our sister?" She reminds causing Henry to smile and hold up a brown paper wrapped gift.

"Now, as you came to us with no family it is tradition in ours that the head male is to give you a present." He hums waiting for me to sit before handing me the box. I raise my brows and look up at him at the surprisingly heavy box before opening it.

There in the mess of shredded brown paper was the Jewellery box he was working on with scenery of trees and flowers on the top and side. It was stunning, so beautiful and the best gift anyone could have ever given me.

"Sneaky!" I exclaim once I was over the shock causing him to laugh.

"I was unsure on what you liked, so I asked under the pretence of it being for something else. Look inside." He states softly, I cast him a confused look before lifting the lid of the box, I didn't think they would give me anything else; this was perfect the way it was.

I took in the reflecting gold inside with stunned awe. There were two lockets and a bracelet with a hand carved 'W' on the face.

"The bracelet is from the Whitlock Family, it has the monogram on it. The necklace with the cameo is from Peter as a wedding gift, it will have a picture added to it from today and the last necklace with the garnet is from the whole family, inside there is a lock of hair from each of us to keep us close to you. Everyone has one; we even added a lock of your hair to ours." Lilly explains softly, holding up the garnet and gold locket before opening it to reveal little locks of hair tied together separately with little strings of yarn in different colour.

I didn't stop the tears that pooled in my eyes, letting them spill over as I cradle the locket to my chest. "Is it okay if I wear this today?" I ask causing all of them to nod and smile, Mae taking the locket and placing it around my neck while Lilly placed the Whitlock bracelet on my wrist.

"There is also one thing, you have something old, something new and this my dear is something borrowed and blue." Ma Whitlock states teary as she unclasps the bracelet from around her wrist, flipping it over to see two locks of hair in the back. "This is my husband's and Jasper's lock of hair. Since they cannot be here today and you cannot have one with you, I'll let you borrow mine heart." She tells me softly, a tear slipping down her cheek.

Once the clasp was clasped and it sitting firmly on my wrist I pulled her into my arms, she was truly a mother I always wished I had; yet I knew our time was limited. Even now as I settle for the time of the ceremony to come with the voices of my adoptive kin around me I felt a looming dread around.

I cast my eyes down to the gold and delicately carved bracelet with Jasper's lock in it I couldn't help but frown. Deep inside I could feel a slight ache within my form and an unnatural shift in emotions.

_"Bella, it's okay… One day left… Relax… enjoy what you're dreaming…" _Jasper's drawl breathes across my mind in broken sentences. The usual softness was gone in his tone replaced with a hit of worry.

_"Can't see… Jasper… Wolves… They… coming…" _Alice's panic filled chirp followed. Panic swelled within me, I had forgotten Jake, the pack… Who had bitten me? Oh god the treaty.

_"Sh! She can hear you… Get Emmett… Settle Darlin', safe… we're safe… I wont let them…" _

"Isabella? Are you okay dear?" Ma Whitlock's voice pulls me from my thoughts and I let out a sob. She cast everyone a look, making them exit the room quickly without a word before she came and sat next to me on the bed.

"Is this about my son?" She asks once she heard the footsteps fade. I cast her a shocked look causing her to laugh slightly. "I don't know how I know Isabella, but I know you're not from this time. Your manners, the speech, it is all wrong… Can you tell me… is he happy?" She asks causing me to laugh through a sob.

"Yes! Oh god, he is so happy! He has an amazing wife named Alice… He is though currently in the holds of a demonic woman but he will be happy. He is the best brother I could hope for; he saved me so many times Momma. You would be so proud of all he has overcame and the man he is now." I choke out happily causing her to smile, she seemed to look younger as her body seemed to relax, it seemed a huge weight had been lifted.

"Thank you Isabella, when you see him next, can you tell him I am so proud. Thank him for whatever he did to bring you here, for making this family a family once again.

A knock echoed the room and Henry stepped in, a smile on his face as he held out his arm for me to take. "Ready to get hitched?" He asks causing me to laugh. Ma Whitlock cast me one last smile before quickly exiting the room, I loop my arm through Henry's and cast him a worried smile.

"Don't let me fall Henry. Don't let me fall." I breathe out as we made our way down the hall and towards the field we were to be wed on the Whitlock farm. It was under a huge magnolia tree on the property and it was in bloom too.

Henry cast me a smile as he looked down at me, the music playing softly in the background. "Never sister, I will never let you fall."

With that I looked up as we rounded the trees to see the family and friends of the Whitlock's with some of Peter's army buddies, he stood at the very end of the aisle with his dress uniform on a wide grin upon his face.

* * *

**Author Note: Okay so I said that this was the wedding but hell this chapter went on! So next chapter is the wedding I promise! **

**Also, you can find all the images for this chapter on my wordpress on this chapter's page! **

**TDFS**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author Note: Wedding! Okay so seriously the song A Thousand Years cover by Boyce Avenue listen to it while reading this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: the usual…**

* * *

_Heart beats fast  
Colours and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?  
But watching you stand alone,  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow._

_One step closer_

* * *

**Bella POV**

I took my first step down the aisle, memories flashed across my mind. The very night I had met Peter, the soft yellow of the candle bathing him in warm light. The way his skin had burned warmth through the blanket on where he helped me.

The way his eyes blinked in confusion and wonder as he took in my face after his attack. The daisies I had found in my room that night, not needing to be told they were from Peter.

Our first embrace… kisses… the way he smiled… our hands intertwining on the way to town… His question to marry him…

With each memory I knew deep down in my heart that this man before me was my other half, my mate in both human life and hopefully vampiric. A smile pulled upon my lips as I grew closer to him, tears pooling in my eyes Henry and I came to a stop before him.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honourable estate, instituted of God…." The Priest droned on, fading into a white noise as I grasp Peter's hand firmly.

I could see the joy and love shining in his eyes as he stared down at me, his hands returning the added pressure.

_"So much love there Darlin'…" _Jasper's voice whispers… "_I wish I was there to see what you were…" _

I couldn't help but smile, soon my brother you will be able to. We will be with you soon and then you shall be the one to share the beautiful day with us.

_I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

"I love you." Peter mouths.

"And I will love you for a thousand years and more." I reply causing him to shake his head slightly in disbelief with a smile.

"Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace." There was silence, no one dared to make a noise. I cast everyone a smile, earning many in return before turning my eyes back to Peter.

"Peter, wilt thou have this Woman to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?" The priest asks, powerful and yet softly at the same time.

Peter's eyes danced with joy and his smile seemed to soften more as he raised his free hand and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "I will."

The priest turns to me, a smile upon his face. "Isabella, wilt thou have this Man to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

_Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

"Who gives away this bride?" The priest asks, but my mind was only focused on Peter.

"I, Henry Bennett, do." Henry replies, placing my free hand in Peter's outstretched hand. I closed my eyes for a second, taking in the warmth that filled my body as my hands clasped my Peters.

"Please, join hands and declare your consent before God." I let go of Henry's hand, thanking him softly as he made his way to his seat where Lilly was wiping her eyes before looking back towards Peter.

"I, Peter, take you, Isabella, to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. You are my reason to breathe and you have shown me the love I have always dreamed of. I will love you and honour you all the days of my life." Peter whispers out, his voice shaking ever so slightly.

I let go of Peter's hands quickly to wipe the tears from my eyes before uttering my own vows.

"I, Isabella take you, Peter, to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. You are the echoing beat to my own heart, my soul mate and I will love you and honour you all the days of my life and forever more." I breathe out, adding my own additional words to the pre worded vows to make them as much as my own words.

I faded out the blessings of the ring, unable to hold my silent laughter as Peter tickled my palm softly with his thumb, causing him in return to chuckle. I remember breathing out 'I do' in the right part before I found myself being directed by Peter's eyes to my hand. I let out a small gasp as I took in the ring before me.

It was much like my Engagement ring, except this one had a sapphire and it looked to be handmade, the silver smithed into a swirling set that lead up from the band to the stone. Unlike the flat gold swirls of the engagement ring, this band rose above it.

"Oh Peter…" I breathe out.

_And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

"Isabella, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit." He whispers, slipping the ring perfectly on my finger.

I cast Lilly a panicked look when I realised I didn't have Peter's ring with me, causing her and other to chuckle as she rushed up towards me with a blush on her face before placing the ring I had asked her to graciously get for me.

It was a gold band, which had the same swirl like pattern in my engagement ring, with our initials engraved in the small flat section on the top. "Peter, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit."

Looking down at out joined hands with our rings shining brightly together I knew I would have to get Alice to get us new ones, I was unsure if I would be able to take it with me. Which broke my heart ever so slightly, I wouldn't be able to wear the one he had made me.

_"Bella, I don't know why, but I will…" _

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride!" The priest finalised causing everyone to cheer as Peter pulled me flush against him. My arms instantly went around his neck as our lips touched. My tongue brushing up against his bottom lip, asking for his in return; the world seemed to fade away as we deepened the kiss.

Pulling back I couldn't help but look up at Peter, "Hello Husband." I breathe, causing his smile to widen.

"My wife, my wife, I will never tire of saying it. I am so happy that you are my wife, I couldn't have asked for anyone else." He breathes, pulling me into a hug.

A chorus of throats clearing caused us to pull back to see the family waiting, my face blazing with a blush as we were directed over to where we needed to sign the certificate with Ma Whitlock, The Marriage Certificate. I couldn't help but let the love and joy bloom in my chest as I traced the words across the delicate piece of paper.

"Thank you, Mr and Mrs Whitlock." The Priest says with a warm smile as he takes the signed paper for him and handed us our own which was immediately passed onto Ma Whitlock to keep safely.

"We're married." I breathe out, causing him to laugh.

"Yes we are!" He cheers before sweeping me up in his arms and begun to dance around the people and out towards the barn where we were having our reception so to speak. Though we stopped for one second to lift my train before continuing, our laughter echoing the field as others began to sing us in our impromptu first dance.

_I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_  
_Time has brought your heart to me_  
_I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

"I love you Peter Whitlock."

A smile. "And I love you Isabella Whitlock."

* * *

**Author Note: Well… WELL? **

**TDFS**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author Note: WARNING! WARNING! 18+ mainly this is the uh bow chicka wow wow wedding night! So you may pass this chapter if you so desire!**

**Disclaimer: the usual…**

* * *

**Bella POV**

I let out a giggle as Peter opened the door to our little cottage in the spot he had asked for my hand. It seems that he and some of his army buddies with the help of Henry and the family they were able to build us a small log cabin overlooking the field.

"Wait!" He laughs catching me by the waist as I go to step inside, causing me yelp as he hoists me up in his arms and carries me over the threshold.

"Traditions, can't a man these days carry their new wife over the threshold?" He asks in an exasperated drawl.

"I'm sorry; I was just excited to see our home." I reply, my eyes taking in the little things. The home was still bare, much like I hoped it would be; I wanted to make a home with this man.

"I'm sorry it is so bare, I didn't know what to bring over and I never realised how little furniture I had." He mumbles as he places me on my feet.

"It's perfect Peter, so perfect. Who cares if it is bare! We can make our home together the way we want it!" I exclaim, pulling him into a quick kiss before beginning my exploration. Everything was perfect; I could see where henry had gotten artistic and carved in little designs into the door and window frames. I could even see the little miss match of wood planks in the parlour. I could see my sisters handmade curtains adorning the walls with pictures of the family placed sporadically here and there.

"I'm glad, but the best room is this way." He whispers, pulling me towards the back of our home to a closed door. He pulled me in front of him before opening the door to our bedroom. It was a mix match of our furniture that seemed to combine well, there was a small library in the corner and next to it was a large bay window and seat.

I turn on my heel and push myself up against my husband, standing on my tip toes as I hesitantly kiss his neck. I felt his hands wrap around my waist to hold me there as a moan escaped his lips. "Isa, Isa, before we begin… I need to tell you..." He grunts out through moans.

With a sigh I pull back and look into his nervous one. "What?"

He sighed and pulled me over to the bed and brushed his hand through his hair nervously. "You won't be the first woman I've laid with…" He trailed off, his eyes downcast as he tells me. I didn't let the jealousy get to me, nor the pain at the thought of someone else touching him.

"When I was at war… The only way to relieve stress was to fight or… sex…" He trailed off in an embarresed whisper causing me to laugh.

"So you went to a brothel? That is all okay Peter, just know that I have not lain with a man and that you did what you did but I will be your last." I state causing him to look up at me astonished. "Now may we continue our… marital night?" I ask causing his grin to widen.

"Sure Darlin' you take the lead." He drawls causing me to laugh and stood, bringing him with me.

I quickly made work of his coat buttons, my fingers nervously trying to unbutton them quickly. A soft laugh escaped Peter's lips as he helped me. Once his jacket was off, I had no more problems to get his shirt off. Letting the white fabric pool to the floor, my eyes glued themselves to his chest. He was muscled, of course he would have abs, he was a soldier and then before that a farmer. Little scars adorned his flesh like markings and I couldn't help but lean forward and run my tongue along them causing him to moan and shiver.

"Suga' I think you're a little over dressed." He moans out as I continue to nip, lick and suck my way across his chest.

Letting out a breathy laugh I pull back and pull the veil from my hair before turning around to let him undo my dress. I felt his fingers fidget with the tight lace ribbon, cursing slightly causing me to laugh. "How henry got this off…" I heard him mutter causing me to laugh louder and him to clear his throat in embarrassment.

The dress pooled around my feet, the silk sending shivers at it brushes up against my skin. The cool air caused my heated flesh to begin to goose bump and it took everything within me not to jump when I felt Peter's rough hands softly caress their way down my back to my hips.

"I've never seen something so perfect." He breathes; I spin around and press my naked torso against his, my eyes look into his.

"I am not perfect Peter." I whisper causing him to shake his head.

His hand cupped my face firmly, "you're perfect to me, imperfections and all."

With that his lips were on mine, our bodies falling back onto the bed, his free arm catching himself so he wouldn't hurt me when we landed. I knew the way we were together in this time was unconventional but who the fuck cares, the feel of his skin against mine, his lips and tongue on my neck leaving burning trails as they went.

There was nothing more in my bind but the sensation of Peters kissing, soft caresses, biting and sucks as he explored every inch of my bare torso. There was nothing to compare too and the sensation of warmth shot through my body like wildfire.

"Peter..." I moan as I felt his tongue circle around my nipple before biting it ever so slightly. "Please, no teasing…" I breathe out in a whimper when his thumb brushed against the other.

"Shh, let me love you Isabella." He breathes, his breath cooling the spot he had just sucked causing my body to shiver in delight.

He trailed kisses down my torso as he slipped off my undergarments leaving me bare for him to see, it took everything within my power not to cover myself in front of him, or let the anxiety win. A whimper escaped my lips as he nudged open my legs and placed a heated kiss at the apex of my thighs. He let out a low chuckle as I squeaked when I felt his tongue flick against my folds.

"Mmm, he hums before making his way up my body once more, lifting me to move us more comfortably on the bed before removing his trousers. I felt my eyes widen and an instant fear of how the hell flickered across my mind as I saw the size of him. I shook that thought free; every awkward conversation of my mother about losing virginity came across my mind.

Hesitantly I reach down, my hand caressing the soft head of his erection, feeling the tiny veins running across his flesh. I couldn't help but both blush and moan as I felt him harden in my hand and slowly rubbed myself against him.

"Are you ready Suga'?" He asks softly as he pulls my hand away from him and settles between my legs.

With a deep breath I nod, trying to relax my body as he slowly began to slip inside me. I couldn't help but inhale sharply as I felt the sharp prick of the tear, stilling him instantly as a tear slipped down my eyes. In fact I was mildly surprised that it wasn't as painful as everyone made it out to me.

"I love you." He breathes before continuing once I gave him a soft smile.

"I love you too." I moan out, tilting my head back for his lips to gain access to my neck. One hand moves its way to tangle in my hair while the other slipped under my shoulder and held me close. With every shift and thrust, she could feel the coil of ecstasy deep in her belly tightening.

"Isabella." Peter breathes out hoarsely as I ran my nails down his back in ecstasy, begging him for more. His movements sped slightly, his hand trailing down to lift my lower back ever so slowly, causing him to hit a very delicate spot.

I was so close, I could feel it, the coil burning and tightening as I throw my head back with a loud moan of pleasure as Peter quickened his pace. "So close…" I breathe out, barely missing Peter's reply as another moan of pleasure escaped my mouth.

"PETER!" I cry, my nails digging into his flesh as I felt the coil break free like a title wave, causing my vision to grow white and leaving me past the point of no return. Distantly I could hear Peter call my name as he came, his own release filling me.

I was his, indelibly his forever more and he mine.

* * *

**Author Note: Okay so I suck at lemons…**

**TDFS**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author Note: Well not long now…**

**Disclaimer:…. You know the drill**

* * *

**Bella POV**

The sun was shining down and I was with Lilly in the garden helping her weed. It had been two months since I was married and I couldn't be happier, waking each morning wrapped in my husband's arms and falling asleep in his loving embrace.

Yet the impending sense of dread that had come on the day of my wedding only worsened as the days ticked by, now it loomed over me like the darkening clouds of a thunderstorm that seemed to bring never ending rain.

"So Isa, my sweet sister from one to another, how is your marital nights?" Lilly asks causally causing me to splutter and stare at her in disbelief before blushing, causing her to laugh.

"It is uh… very… stimulating." I giggle causing her tinkling laughter to fill the air.

"So do you know when the family are coming?" I ask causing Lilly to hum in thought.

"I do believe they said later tonight, around supper. Why come so late I will not know but something tells me news will be released." She explains with a sly smile, her hand fluttering across her stomach.

A squeal escaped my lips as realization hit me. "You sneaky woman, you are with child!" I coo causing her to shush me immediately.

"Yes, a couple months along by the doctor's estimation. It seems your wedding night was not the only one of celebration." She giggles causing me to snort in laughter.

"What do you hope for?" I ask causing her to smile once again.

"A girl, god has blessed me with three wonderful boys but I long for a little girl." She whispers softly, resting her hand on her stomach.

"I hope so too, a little girl running around much like her mother. The boys will have a hard time keeping the men away when she grows older." I tell her laughing.

She shakes her head with a large smile. "I can see that now, poor henry would be growing greyer with worry!"

The sound of horse hooves on the drive cause both of us to look up, my eyes pulling down as I see the familiar colourings of the Army. Confused, I stand, dusting myself off as I go and greet the two soldiers with Lilly by my side.

"May I help you gentlemen?" I ask causing one to step forward and remove his hat.

"Yes Ma'am we're looking for Captain Peter Ben-Whitlock? Do you know on how we can find him Ms..?" I felt my heart constrict as the words registered.

"Mrs Whitlock, I am Peter's wife. He is in the barn with his brother; I shall go and fetch him for you." I manage to get out stiffly before turning on my foot and striding into the house and out the back to the barn. I could feel Lilly behind me; worry seeming to flow off her in waves.

"Peter!" I call, waiting for his head to stick out of the doors. I didn't have to wait long, his smiling face sticking out covered in hay, his smile dropping once he saw me.

"What is wrong Suga'?" He asks causing me to choke as I try to explain. "Lilly?"

"Peter, there are two soldiers on the porch requesting you." Lilly explains causing Peter to frown and look down at me, his eyes soft and reassuring but I could see in the very depths that he knew it was bad news.

"I'll be right back wife, it'll be okay." He whispers, placing a tender kiss on my lips before running back to the house.

I felt my knees grow weak, Herny's arms instantly wrapping around me to keep me from falling to the floor as I grasped my chest in the slight ache that was there as the dread grew.

_"Bella! Calm! Sh! Only a few hours left… help… we'll…" _Jasper's drawl whispers brokenly, this time as I close my eyes and focus on the _now _and not this current timeline I could hear every creak and sound in the house, the animals nearby and the thundering pads of feet on the floor.

"Isa?" Peter's voice knocks me from my thoughts, I blink furiously as the light filters in and I found myself in the parlour and not by the barn. My eyes cut to the saddened ones of Peter and the dread came back full force.

"You have to leave done you?" I ask causing him to nod his uniform already on and bag by the door. "How long?" I ask softly, knowing the answer.

"Not long suga', I need to present some strategies to the heads and then I will be home. It'll only take a month or less. I promise, you'll have me in your arms again soon." He whispers, placing a soft kiss upon my lips.

"I love you Peter, my husband; don't forget me." I whisper causing him to smile as I stands, taking the bag and slinging it on his back.

"Never." With that he walked out the door, I quickly made my way to the window, watching him mount Raven and taking off with the two soldiers. A cry escaped my lips once he was from my view, arms circling around me as words of comfort where whispered into the air.

_Peter... peter… peter… _I cry into my hands, his name a chant of a beating drum.

I sat in the bay window of Peter's room, overlooking the front yard; I had been here since the day he left. Refusing to leave the room, to visit the family when requested or to go to town; in fear that I may miss his return. It had been a month and a week since I heard back from him, my heart thudded sluggishly and painfully in my chest and the dread that seemed to clutch onto my heart like a vice.

"Auntie Bella?" Bexie's soft voice draws me from the window to her worried eyes.

"Yes sweetheart?" I ask softly causing her to come forward, placing a plate of sandwiches on the table before me.

"You need to eat, you'll get sick and if you get sick…" She trails off, her lip quivering with the thought. I give her a tentative smile before picking up a quarter of the sandwich and nibbled on it. She cast me a bright smile before giving me a quick hug and racing out the door. I knew Lilly or one of the others had sent her, they always send the children now when they wish for me to eat; knowing I could never say no to them.

I rubbed my chest while I continued to gnaw on the cheese sandwich, the pain growing as the hours tick by, even now once again as I find myself back in this depression state I felt alone. The family could do not much to convince me out of my stupor and even the soft voices of Jasper and Alice were gone.

"ISA!" Lilly's frantic scream pulled me from my thoughts alerting me to the soldier's colours riding down the drive. I couldn't see if it was Peter but I could recognise Raven, with a smile I race down stairs, almost stumbling down the stairs and out the door to wait.

My smile dropped as the soldier came close a second horse not far behind; Raven. Fear churned my very being as the soldier stepped down from the horse and removed his hat, a flag sticking out from his satchel causing me to scream.

"NO! TELL ME IT ISNT SO!" I wail causing my knees to give out as the soldier looked down. Tears pooled in my eyes as he helped me too my feet and placing Peter's bag and the flag in my hands.

"I'm sorry Ma'am; we were on our way back from the Mexico border when our platoon was attacked. Peter was the only one to… he was a good man… I'm sorry." He trailed off before hopping back on his horse after giving Raven's reigns to Lee.

I felt my heart quicken, pain began to bloom, in its wake numbness. I felt Peter's things tumble to the floor as his name flew from my lips in an agonised wail. I could hear the others calling my name, asking what was wrong as I grasped my heart, I couldn't answer them. He was gone, he was gone and I… oh god PETER!

I felt my vision grow dark, the voices of the Whitlock's fading into the darkness while the rushing of my blood echoed in my ears.

lub-dub…..lub-dub….lub-dub... the beat of my heart slowing until finally nothing but my nightmare. I saw Peter in the darkness, his mouth open in a scream as a vampire curled around him, his eyes hollow as blood spilled out between the fingers of his killer.

"NO! PETER!" I roar, my eyes snapping open to see the Cullen home.

A fight in the back yard.

* * *

**Author Note: Mwahahahaha**

**TDFS**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author Note: Well *wide grin***

**Disclaimer: You know the drill**

* * *

**Jasper POV**

I stayed by Bella's side since the very second she was changed. Not leaving her side once, not even to feed and that may have been my downfall but everything within me screamed to protect her at all costs, much like they did with Peter and Charlotte. No one could explain why, not even Peter himself, something always blocking his gift to say otherwise.

"Jasper how is she?" Rosalie asks softly as she came into the room. She was the one that surprised everyone, as soon as she returned from Denali she was the one besides myself and Alice to stay and help. She had someone to relate to, someone who took her human life away and thankfully she didn't blame me but Edward.

"Happy, right now she is ecstatic." I reply before spreading her emotions through the house. The family piled in the room with fond amazed smiles upon their faces as they stare down our youngest family member, even now Bella proved how unique she truly was. The only person I knew who felt something other than the pain through the transformation. It was as if she was dreaming.

"So much love there Darlin', I wish I was there to see what you were dreaming about just then. I am sure that it must be something amazing, I'm slightly jealous." I joke, causing the others to join in my slight laughter.

They knew that she could hear us sometimes, and I knew when she did as her emotions reflected what I or the others were saying answering in the only way how.

A sense of shock and confusion filled my wife causing me to look over just in time to see her exit a vision. Her eyes sparkling with joy but her brows pulled down in disbelief. "Bella, I don't know why but I will get them as soon as I can, I promise." She tells her, casting me a look that she would tell me later at my wave of curiosity.

"I need to go hunt, I will bring something back for you. Come Emmett." Rosalie states before jumping out the window.

An hour or so seemed to tick by and the sense of love, content and happiness seemed to morph into one of lust, nervousness and love. It made me uncomfortable in the most ways, one because it was making me hard and two I saw her as a sister and it just made me uncomfortable.

Thankfully it didn't seem to last long, only mere minutes and I was able to control my own emotions once again without hers affecting me in a strong way.

"JASPER!" Rosalie screamed as she came running from the trees, Emmett on her heals with healing grazes and shredded shirt. I shot up, my feet hitting the ground mere seconds later with Alice and the others by mysid.

"What? What is it?" I ask before breathing in deeply, the scent of wet dog causing me to gag. Wolves.

"They know! They know! Charlie rung and said it slipped and the pack are on their way!" She gasps out, pressing her hands to the open wounds on Emmett's bicep as he snarled and hissed in the direction of the woods.

"They're on their way to kill us and Bella…" Emmett grunted out causing all of us to snarl.

"BUT THE TREATY IS NOT BROKEN!" I snarl, "I AM NOT ON IT!"

"They don't care! Charlie said that the wolves don't care, it's the fact she is changing!" Rosalie replied with venom, I cast a look towards Alice who shook her head in frustration.

"I can't see! IT'S ALL BLACK!" She screeches frustrated. "I can't even see in a years' time!"

Fear… Fear and suffocating dread came from the house causing me to fly back into the room, pushing calm towards her. "Bella! Calm! Sh! Only a few hours left. When you wake help us! We'll hold off the wolves as much as we can!" I tell her before smashing through the window as the sound of thundering paws reached our hearing range.

All consuming hatred and rage filled the beasts as they came charging from the woods, more than what I would ever expect. Last time we had heard there were only four wolves, but obviously there was more that Bella didn't know about or they had shifted in such a short time.

I held back the Major, I couldn't kill them, I didn't know which the young mister Black was. I knew Bella would kill me if I killed her best friend and I had to admit I owed the mutt something for keeping my sister sane after Edward careless departure.

"We can't kill them!" Carlisle orders as he pushed back another wolf from the house and away from Bella and Esme.

"NO treaty was broken!" I snarl out in a thick drawl, slamming the wolf before me with agony and submission causing others to whimper.

Interesting…

_The wolves are connected when they're in their wolfy form. It would suck for them to hear and feel what they all do… _Bella's voice from when she explained the pack came to the forefront of my mind.

"I changed her!" I snarl, sending a kick to the large black wolf. I could see the aura of an alpha around him, his emotional signature backing that up.

I doubled over in pain as agonizing heartbreak hit me from Bella, her heart thudding brokenly in her chest. A hiss escaped my lips as the wolf took its chance to take me down, its jowls wrapping around my throat as a window shattering roar filled the air.

"NO! PETER!" Bella roars causing my eyes to fly to the house in confusion and disbelief as my brother's name echoed the forest.

"JASPER!" Alice screams as she flipped and dove through the wolves to get to me, my arm being ripped away from my body by another smaller wolf.

Rage… Unconceivable rage flew from the house as Isabella appeared at the window, her eyes scanning the wolves and landing on I.

"UNHAND MY BROTHER!" She snarls before flipping to the ground, she weaved in and out of the torsos before Sparta kicking the black wolf from my body. She snarled viciously, venom leaking from her chin as she grasped the small silver wolf in her arms and squeezed till the wolf cried in pain.

"I will kill her, so help me I will. I have no fucking qualms about ending her pathetic life like she so desires!" She rumbles out, poising her teeth over the jugular of the wolf's neck. "I suggest you change back now so we can discuss this civilly. I am in no mood to deal with your petty anger over something so trivial."

The first wolf to phase back was the black one, a tall man I now recognised as Sam. His arm winding around his torso as he winced in pain. "They broke the treaty!" He snarls causing Isabella to hiss back her eyes casting to myself and the family.

"Who changed me?" She rumbles out, I let out a wince as Alice helped me up and connected my arm, bathing it in her venom.

"I did Darlin'." I grunt out causing relief to flood off her like a tidal wave.

"Thank fuck, died as a Whitlock, wrote as a Whitlock." She mutters before facing the now all human pack, many of them wounded.

"Now, I know as sure hell tha' Jasper ain't on yer treaty." Her thick southern drawl caused mine and Alice's brows to shoot up in shock; even some of the wolves were stunned.

"He still bit you, changed you into a leech. I know from Jacob that Edward harmed you, the treaty states they cannot harm, bite or feed from a human." Sam rumbles causing Bella's eyes to cast to a young boy who I knew was no older than what he looked like.

"Oh really, and pray tell Sam did he also tell you that he was the one to tell me about the Cullen's and your secret when I first arrived here? By all means Carlisle had the right to attack your homes and slay all within it and yet he didn't, he is a good man and I find the treaty now null and void don't you think?" She hums out amused causing three of the wolves to cast a now ashamed Jacob glares with snarls.

"So be it. The treaty will be reinstated. Let Leah go and we will be on our way." Sam barks out causing Isabella to smirk and push the wolf towards the others. They cast us all one look before phasing and disappearing into the night.

"Where is he?" Isabella asks, her eyes locking onto mine.

"Who? Edward? He's in Denali." Emmett answered causing her to shake her head sharply.

"No, Jasper where is my husband? Where is Peter?" She asks causing my eyes to widen in shock.

"What?" We all exclaim.

* * *

**Author Note: Mwahahah, okay this is the last for a bit!**

**TDFS**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author Note: Okay, so I know I said a while but hell… **

**Disclaimer: Not mine Mkay**

* * *

**Peter POV**

I felt the shift in the air, the breeze seeming to wrap around me with a familiar scent that I could not recall, yet it reminded me of home; of a small cabin near a creek with daisies in the window. Even now as I stood on the wintery mountain of Colorado I could smell the desert of Texas.

"Peter?" Charlotte's voice calls, concern lacing her voice.

"Hm?" I ask, my eyes never leaving the starry sky.

"It's been a day, what is wrong?" She asks, entwining her hand in mine. I couldn't help but smile down at her eyes, her wide doe like eyes that flashed a slight blue before going back to red. She had been my sister so to speak since I laid my eyes upon her changing form. My gift telling me not to let her die for she was important, thus where our 'relationship' came in. Everyone believed we were together when we were nothing but good friends, kin of venom.

"Somethin's comin', Char. I can feel it, that sense of hollowness that sat in my chest since my change is fluctuatin' and I know that we will need to head to Washington but I don't know why! Curse this gift of mine!" I snarl out, throwing my hands in the air in frustration.

I grasped my head in pain as it seemed to explode with information, sounds and smells with words of I love yous and laughter. Laughter that caused my chest to clench and fear to consume me that I had forgotten, I had forgotten her! Her is who, who is her?

_"Isabella…" _

_"Then I would like that Isabella, goodnight." _

_"Shh Peter, you are safe." _

_"It's nice today; would you like to accompany me to the gardens?" _

"Peter! What's happening?" Charlotte's voice screamed as I collapsed clutching my head, images of a woman flashing in my head.

_She was by the roses, she was always beautiful, even now as the sun shone down reflecting the gold in her hair. _

_"Oh! Peter, I am so glad you decided to join me!" She states with a soft smile, her eyes glinting…. _

_"Well ma'am my momma would whoop my behind if I were to upset or disappoint a lady…" _

_Broken eyes… "He hurt me, he broke me… They were like family…." _

_"What if I wish to court you?... You are worth _everything, _even with fractures…. I would be glad to court you Peter Whitlock…" her voice like fire…_

_"I'd never hurt her…"I whisper. _

_Lee standing in the doorway, face set sternly. "Good… that girl has been through far too much pain." _

_"Don't hurt her Peter…" _

_"Would… would you court me I mean?" I stammer out causing her to laugh. _

_Blinding smile. "Of course I would court you Peter." _

_Fire light flickered across her face, her eyes downcast to the blonde haired babe in her arms. "She seems to have taken a liking to you Suga'." _

_Warmth as I carry her to bed, she was at peace. "Peter…" She mumbled my name…. _

_Laughter, she squealed as I caught her around the waist and spun her into my arms, her eyes twinkling with joy as I pull her against me. My lips brushing against hers in our first kiss. _

_Nerves… the ring box heavy in my hand as I spoke."…I was wonderin', wonderin' if you would become my wife?"_

_Her eyes pooled with tears… "YES!" _

_Kisses, fiery passion kisses…_

_"I love you Peter…" _

_"…I love you too Isa…"_

_"I want to stay a Whitlock…" _

_Ma's eyes glinting with a knowing spark. "We wish to take the Whitlock name when we Wed." I blurt out. _

_My breath hitched as the violins began, the sun beaming through the Mongolia tree as petals dropped. Isa stepped out from the trees, a man no my brother, by her side. She was beautiful… _

_"I, Peter take you, Isabella to be my Wife…." Blinding smile, pooling eyes of tears._

_Love and devotion… how did I ever get so lucky…. "I, Isabella take you, Peter to be my husband…." _

_"We're married!" She breathes out, her eyes wide as she stared up at me. _

_"Yes we are!" I cheer, swooping her up in my arms laughing before dancing. _

_Smooth skin… embrace… moans… scratches… Isabella… _

_"PETER!" my name tumbling from her lips, hips bucking, nails scratching bringing me to the edge. _

_She was mine, mine wife… forever…_

_"Peter!" Fear, my smile dropping as panic registers. _

_Feet smacking against the earth as I ran towards the house… soldiors… a cry…_

_"PETER!" My brother, my wife in his arms unconscious…. _

_Loss… I had to leave… can't leave her… I won't return…. _

_"I love tyou Peter, my husband; don't forget me." She whispers, her eyes filled with tears. It broke me, I couldn't break. A smile… a sad smile towards my wife as I whisper a promise I knew I would break. _

_"Never." _

My eyes snapped open with a scream, my chest exploding with agony as all the memories came back. My life, my name, my family. Isabella, my love oh god, I forgot her!

"No!" I wail, my eyes burning with venom as I smash the walls around me down. I could hear Charlotte screaming, Randall's scent filling me before nothing.

Darkness, familiar agony of my head removed… limbs… my wife… oh god, she was the love of my life… she is gone, gone from my grasp.

"AHHH!" I roar as I felt the vocal chords attach once again. Blinking back the light to the familiar view of my home, of what was left of my home.

"Peter, you gonna be calm now mate?" Randall's voice asks sternly, his red eyes coming into view.

"Yes." I rasp out, letting the pain and loss consume me till it became a numbing ache.

Charlotte came into view, a few new bites upon her flesh. "Oh god Char." I croak out, my niece… she was my niece and I had put her though horror. She had suffered pain at my hands in the wars.

"What happened Peter?" She whispers, sitting by my side, her hand resting on my arm.

"I remember my life… my family… my wife." I whisper out, breaking at the words. "She would have been my mate in this life, I am sure. She was my soul, my beating heart when I was human. I forgot her, I promised I wouldn't and I did. I am so sorry Char, my little Lotte'." I finish at the end, looking up into the youthful face before me. She had been changed at 18, taken from her home in Texas by Maria's hand and changed by Jasper.

"I don't understand?" She whispers causing me to chuckle brokenly.

"We're really related to the fucker. He's my brother, your uncle as am I. You are Charlotte Whitlock, the daughter to Lee Whitlock." I chuckle out blandly causing her to gasp.

"We need to go to Jasper!" She states, her hand clutching her mates. "I… He needs to know…"

I close my eyes and nod, she was right. All Jasper ever wanted was to know his kin, but for all he knew they were gone by Maria but now… Now I guess it isn't so.

"Yes, we need to go." I whisper automatically, much like the way my voice turned out when my gift took too much of a control. Something called for me in the distance, something singing my name like a siren.

* * *

**Author Note: Well look! LOOOK! All has been explained so help me! Charlotte was NEVER with Peter only assumed to be, she is with Randall!**

**TDFS**


	21. Chapter 21

**Author Note: Okay… okay… *begins to build up barricade***

**Disclaimer: Not mine, Mkay**

* * *

**Jasper POV**

What?

"What?" I ask again once the words settled in my brain. I stood shakily with the help of Alice.

Frustration and agitation flowed off of Bella in a muted wave. "Where is my husband… You took my husband from me, you changed him… Now where is Peter?" She asks again in a slight snarl. I was still surprised and yet wary, she was a newborn, controlled but at any second she could snap.

"I don't know Darlin'…" I start, getting cut off by Rosalie.

"You need to explain to us how you claim for Peter to be your husband? He was changed in the 1880's and has a mate. How can you be married to him? How when you were up in that room changing!" She hisses out and I knew it was the bad thing to do as I felt the heart shattering agony burst through the damn at the mention of Peter having a mate.

"What?" She whispers, her anger deflating like a balloon. "He… he has a mate? He forgot me?" She whispers brokenly, her knees giving out before her. Esme rushed forward, catching her in her arms and cradling Bella to her chest while Alice supported me. I tried to block the agony, I tried my hardest but there was no way to block out that agony.

I never knew someone could feel so strongly, even in the beginnings of my vampiric life there was nothing this strong.

"Peter…" She whimpers softly to herself, her eyes glazing over as numbness began to consumer her and a longing.

"I'm sorry Darlin'." I sigh out as Alice places me next to her on the couch. She knew what it meant to sire a newborn, her own eyes glazing with deep sadness as she began to remember her very first creation.

It was before we had joined the Cullen's she had found her singer and slipped, changing the girl in the process. She felt the binding begin to strengthen before it was snuffed out with viciousness by deaths hand as the girl died before the venom consumed her.

Minutes ticked by, followed by hours and then soon enough the sun began to rise yet she didn't move, she was unresponsive and if it wasn't due to the slight blink now and then I would assume she was gone.

"I can't see anything." Alice whispers as my eyes connect with her tired ones. Her hand passing me a cup of blood, even then Isabella didn't move. "I think it is her, her shield."

"Alice, what did you see that set Eddie off?" Emmett asks from his spot in the corner, shocking everyone. I don't know why it shocked us, not because of Emmett asking; we all knew he was smart playing a boys game but because no one thought to ask it.

"I saw her in the arms of another man… human… in… oh." She stutters before drifting off in shock. "She was dressed in a Victorian dress, I thought it was for a ball or something but the setting... then I saw her as a vampire but it was overlaid together… What if while she was changing she was somehow transferred to the past?" Alice asks softly.

"How could that be though, that is very unusual, but then again our Bella is one for the strange." Carlisle whispers by the window, he was hesitant to voice his thoughts. "_How could I not see…" _

"It isn't your fault Carlisle." Allie, my sweet mate tries to comforts, only to fall on deaf ears.

"No, it is. It is my fault, I gave him too much leniency in this life, changed him to young and spoiled him, let him have his way in guilt. I am this covens leader and yet relied too much on his word. He made us leave, he made us leave Isabella here to suffer, made us leave without a goodbye under the ruse she was his mate. THAT is what I should have seen, no mate can leave their other half behind without agonizing pain; yet I refused to see that. I wont let it happen anymore, I have made many mistakes when it came to Edward and Bella, I wont allow my daughter to be hurt by him anymore." He states, his voice staying neutral and serious.

I held high respect for Carlisle, even more so now than ever before. I could feel his shame, his rage and his determination to keep his word. He was finally stepping up as a coven leader.

Footsteps thundered in the yard, causing my head to snap, my body coiling for an attack. I let out a snarl of warning before curling my hands around Alice and Isabella as I crouched to protect my mate and my newborn.

A wave of familiarity, reassurance, brotherly and sisterly loved flowed out of the trees in waves causing me to pause. "Major." Charlotte's drawl calls in greeting, yet I didn't move, my hand tightening around Bella's as the breeze pushed their scent into the open door.

Rage, rage and agony poured from Isabella, her eyes snapping to Char and Peter side by side. I stiffened as I felt the savageness coming from my newborn as her eyes locked onto Peter's frame.

"Charlotte! Step away from Peter!" I yell before I found myself being pushed forward through the wall by an invisible force.

"MINE!" She roars, her hands in claws as she charged towards Charlotte.

Peter's eyes widened as hope bloomed in his chest, his arms moving instantly, shoving Charlotte from the newborns path before taking her place. They collided with a surrounding boom, crashing into the forest together with grunts and snarls.

"Stop!" Major's voice echoes my mouth, his influence creeping out to the others. "They're mates!" He hisses as they tried to move forward again.

"What… Why was? What?" I heard someone mutter before my eyes cast to Alice. Shame filling me as Rosalie's words echoed my head, the reason why Bella shut down.

"We didn't correct Rosalie." Alice whispers, yet everyone heard.

"What do you mean you didn't correct me?" Rosalie snaps, causing me to bare my teeth in her direction as I made my way to Charlotte.

"You said that Char and Peter were mates, they are not, they never were more than brother and sister. State why you are here Char." Major orders while his eyes scan the tree lines, the snarls fading into the distance ever so slightly.

"Oh, now I see." The male, Char's mate hums out, pulling his mate closer. "It seems we met Isa."

Char's brows rose in shock and disbelief. "What how? He said she died when he remembered his life!?" She blurts out in shock causing a huff of a laugh to escape Major's mouth.

I hated this way of him taking control, our minds split yet he's in control of my body.

"She's been changing, explain later." I grunted out, twirling them from Isabella's war path as she came hurtling out of the trees, her eyes blazing with a darkness only the Major and Captain could relate too.

"STOP!" I order, my hands connecting with hers in a lock, spinning her and twisting my arms and hers around her body. Calm being pushed into her very being as much as possible. "She is not a threat, stop fighting, where is your mate!"

That froze her, her body going rigged as a sense of reality began to come back, her eyes growing lighter as the colour began to come back and the black to recede.

"Peter?" She breathes out, confused.

His emotions reflected hers as he came out of the trees, a blinding smile on his face as he removes his hand from his fresh mating mark. "Here Suga', I'm here now." He replies, opening his arms for her.

* * *

**Author note: okay I couldn't leave it on a sour note so well! **

**TDFS**


	22. Chapter 22

**Author Note: okay….**

**Disclaimer: I own not…**

* * *

**Bella POV**

I could feel, smell, hear and see and yet, yet I couldn't register what was going on. My mind was a swirling mass of darkness that clouded everything, trying to process what was going on and trying to detach itself from this ever oh so agonizing numbness.

Depression… numbness… oh sweet cruelty….

Fate was a cruel mistress, such a cruel mistress and if I thought that she was cruel before my trip to the past… That was like stealing candy from a child than this… I'd rather have my leg broken, the burn happen again then this…

I could feel Jasper, literally feel him resounding in my body like the very venom he burned away my human life with and I didn't know what to feel about that. My brother, my brother I respected oh so much and now I am cursed in this vampire hell with My Peter being a vampire and mated… he forgot about me.

_But… he… no he promised…_ Isa breathes out brokenly in my mind.

_He broke it!_

The world around me seemed to shift as the familiar scent of wheat, magnolias and leather swirled around me like a blanket, bringing me back from the void to see him, he was there… next to her… his eyes… his face… he… he… he _forgot!_

The darkness consumed me like wild fire, pushing Bella back into a hole. All I could see was the world in black and red, with shades in between. I shoved the darkness outwards, pushing all those around me away as I charged for the fiery red vampire near _my Peter._

_"MINE!"_I roar, my voice guttural as my beast took control.

_Attack... Grab… snarls…_

_Punch…_

_"__Isa!"_

_Snap…_

_Wheat… snarl… MINE!_

_Restrained… no... What… kick…_

"Suga' it's me!"

_Mate… Magnolias… voices…_

_Confusion… rage… Bella…_

_Purr… buck… hisss…._

_Mine... mine… bite… leather… claim!_

"Fuck!"

_Free… find… there!_

_… attack…_

_Leather… desert… sire…_

_Betrayal…_

_…Calm…_

"She is not a threat, stop fighting, where is your mate?"

Blinking… what… mate… yard… how did I get to the yard?

Jasper's arms were circled around me, restraining me as calm flooded my system pushing the darkness in my mind away, leeching the colours back into the world.

"Peter." I breathe, my eyes locking onto his face, taking him in. He still looked the same, the very same as the day he left, except more… I could see his scars marring his flesh much like the very ones on Jasper and _her…_

"Here Suga', I'm here now." He replies, opening his arms for me to step into but… but I didn't want to, no matter how much my body screamed to do so. I wouldn't forgive yet.

"No." I reply, shocking him and everyone around me. "You forgot. You forgot and you moved on! You broke your vows!" I snarl spitting venom as I did so.

His eyes darkened, sadness pulling down his features. "No Suga', I may have forgotten but something always told me to never be with anyone. My sweet Isa, I never laid with another woman." He replies softly causing me to shake my head and jerk my chin towards the woman.

"Isa, look at her, really look at her. Please, you'll understand, just look." He pleads causing my eyes to snap to the woman at his request.

I did look at her, her scars, the way her hair framed her face. The setting of her eyes, the way her left eye seemed to pull down ever so slowly… her lips… Oh…

_"Aunt Bewwa!"… little chubby legs, wide blue eyes. _

"Fuck… Jas, let me go." I ask, my eyes never leaving Charlotte. He did as I ask, if not a little hesitantly. I could feel their eyes following me as I moved toward her, my hands tracing her face and my nose twitching as I breathed in her scent. It was more… mature now, the scent of lavender and cherries.

"Oh Charlotte, Lee must have gone crazy when he lost ya'." I coo, pulling the woman in my arms tightly into a quick hug before letting her go; turning to Jasper and Peter who now stood side by side, one confused the other sad.

"Who changed her?" I ask causing Jasper to look down with a frown. "Well, it seems you have a knack for changing Whitlock's, Jasper." I hum, looking back to Charlotte and taking her hand in mine, needing that connection with the brother I will never see again.

"What?"

"Well Major, Peter… I… we…" Charlotte mumbles out awkwardly.

"Uh, well… you see three days ago I went into this agonizing information overload and I remember my past, all of it. And when I woke three days later, seeing my Isa here before me I now know why but after you disappeared…" He trailed off looking towards me with pleading eyes. The very eyes he gave me when he was human and in trouble with Lilly.

"Jasper, Charlotte here is your Brother Lee's daughter. She was a baby when I met her, adorable and well that asshole…" I trail off with a smirk, happy for once I could curse and not be looked at oddly. "Peter is your sister's brother-in-law. When you died, she became a Bennett; Mrs Henry Bennett to be exact. They're literally your family." I explain, watching as his knees collapse, shock and horror flowing out from him.

"I changed my kin." He croaks out causing Peter to sigh sadly.

"Yeah Major, you did and I reckon' it was that she bitch who changed you's plan. It's why my gift told me to help you, to save Charlotte but not revealing why." Peter explains softly, placing his hand on Jasper's shoulder.

I cast Alice a smirk as she moved to comfort Jasper. "Well you always said I'd be your sister Ali, seems this way I literally am, after all I was adopted as a Whitlock, married as a Whitlock, changed as a Whitlock." I laugh out, letting Lotte's hand go and moving towards Jasper ignoring the rest of the family, only casting Rosalie a slight glare.

"Fate, Bella." Alice chuckles softly. "It is always fate."

A smirk pulled at my lips followed by a snort. "Ah yes, no matter how much of a cruel bitch she may be it seems, she always has a plan."

* * *

**Author Note: Short and sweet… **

**TDFS**


	23. Very important AN

As some of you know, I have been suffering from depression and as of late You all have been getting updates for my fics and I've been too absorbed with it to notice my life falling apart around me.

Ive noticed with each passing day, I've been detached, willing myself from my bed and keep breathing.

So from today onward (and this doesn't mean I'm giving up) there won't be no updates for a while till I get my life sorted.

Before you ask, this has all got to do about love. I don't want to lose my love, my other half and I will unless I sort my life out. So I am sorry my readers for your long expected wait for the next chapter but fear not, I will not abandon these!

Falling


	24. Chapter 24

**Author Note: I want to thank every single one of you for the support you are giving me; it truly means a lot when there isn't much in RL. I know I'm not alone in this, I know that and I thank you all. There is really no other way or no fewer amounts to thank you.**

**I know it's been a few days, but things seem to be getting better, not where I'd like but better. So as a thank you, here is a chapter. A short one, but one none the less.**

* * *

**Edward POV**

One second I had my hands around _my pet _then the vision…. The vision of my pet in the arms of another man, being a vampire and oh, I couldn't allow that, if she couldn't be mine then she couldn't be anyone's. I wouldn't let anyone have a taste of her sweet ambrosia blood.

But then that pathetic _major _the monster of the family, the _sympathy adoption, _attacked me, tore me from my pet and her blood, tearing me into pieces. He would pay for his insolence.

_The stupid human… She should have just stayed away…_

_Bella…my sister… I hope you're in pain you fucker…_

_I can't believe I have to carry your ass all the way to Denali… Esme is pissed…_

_Poor Jasper… I wonder how Bella is…. I wonder if the change has stated yet?_

I let out a silent snarl, they changed her? They changed my pet before I could get one last taste of her blood? How dare they she is _mine! _They had no right to take what is mine and only mine, she was made for me! Her blood was made for me!

They would suffer, they would. They betrayed me; I am the head of that coven no matter what Carlisle believed. I am, he asks me for my opinions, my input, on what we should do! I am the rightful leader and they betrayed me for a fucking pitiful pet.

"Rosalie? Emmett?" Tanya's voice croons softly, causing me to purr ever so slightly.

"Tanya, we've come for a favor. May we speak to you and the others?" Emmett asks.

_I can smell Edward but where is he? What are they carrying?_

I could see that I was placed in two duffle bags; they put me in my own bags?

_Emmett, Rosalie? Something must have happened… oh… oh Edward, what have you done this time you foolish boy? _Eleazer's thoughts hit me, a tint of disgust in his mind causing me to sneer.

_Oh Eddie, such a foolish man you are… I take it they saw you for who you truly are hmm? _Kate… oh I hated that woman; she was the only one besides Eleazer and Carmen to see through my disguise.

"What has happened?" Eleazer asks, "I can see it has something to do with Edward."

I let out another silent snarl as I felt my body hit the ground carelessly, the image of Emmett and Rosalie throwing me at their feet flashing in my mind.

"I am sure you know about Bella? Well it seems she is not his mate, seems she belongs to another and when Edward saw it in Alice's vision he… Well he almost killed her, throwing her through the windows. He set the Major in action and well… Esme and Carlisle hoped you could help set him straight with the vampire rules and teach him some manners." Emmett explains, causing me to use what was left of my energy to jerk the bag in anger.

"And the bags?" Carmen asks, a slight tone of amusement running through her mind.

"Esme, she wouldn't let us reattach him." Rosalie sniffed.

I would kill them all, family be dammed, they were beneath me. Rosalie was nothing but a harlot, in life and the vampire life with her fucking Neanderthal of a mate. Alice would be mine, her gift to precious to waste but I would rip her head from her body and burn her mate.

But first I needed to plot, I need to make Tanya or Irena to believe I love them, sleep with them, before convicting them to join me. I could use Laurent as leverage, after all it was the wolves that killed them and blame it all on my little pet, and she will be punished of course.

How dare she change, how dare she be in another man's arms. I will teach her she is mine and only mine.

But, I need power. I can't go to the _kings _they are weaklings, friends of Carlisle and I didn't wish to perish yet. Victoria is still on the loose, oh, I could appeal to her. Her and oh… oh…

A smirk tugs at my lips as a name popped into my mind. She would help me of course, I know for a fact she would be very pleased at the information I hold and will give me anything to get it. An army for vengeance, an army for the major.

Maria.

* * *

**Author Note: Well here, a short chapter but Edward is hard to write**


	25. Sequel Chapter 1

**Author Note: HEHEHE**

* * *

**Peter POV**

A week, it had been a week since my world was changed. A week since I had found my Isa and she had barely said a few words at me, barely even cast a look my way and when she did it was full of hurt and anger, a deep sadness.

She got along with Char like bees to honey and it made both myself and Jas happy to see them getting along. Yet, I could see she was slightly distant from the Cullen's, mainly the parentals and then Emmett. Alice the little Doll didn't get that, she just shoved herself right in the middle of her and Char without letting Isa pull away. Jasper though, she was torn with.

Speaking of, my hand shot out, my fist connecting with Jasper which in turn sent him spiralling from the branch we rested in, straight into Emmett and Carlisle. Randall seeing my move took two steps away and missing being caught up in the limbs of the others.

"What the fuck, Peter!" Jasper drawls confused, furious.

What the fuck? He should have felt my emotional shift the second it began to form as I thought about everything she told me; blinking back a flash of memory of her eyes when she told me of them.

"What the fuck! YOU ABANDONED HER FOR MONTHS! MONTHS!" I roar, my fist flinging out into a tree, shattering it on impact. "You have no idea how much pain she was in when she told me! The way her eyes were haunted! I suffered from Nightmares of War and she knew how to cope with the depression! No one that young should have to feel that aching pain and it wasn't because that fuckward left her in the woods after telling her she was worthless. NO! It was because her FAMILY, the very people she had come to love like her own, parents, sisters and brothers abandoning her with no goodbye!" I snarl out, shaking my head as the world began to tint red; I couldn't let the Captain out but the more I spoke the more he began to win, shoving the image of Isa the night I woke her from the nightmare.

"Fuck…" I heard someone mutter before I felt my knees beginning to weaken as calm consumed me.

"Calm down Captain!" Major orders, pumping more calm into me causing me to snarl.

"…Because of you she won't speak to me… she hates me…" I choke out, falling to my knees.

"I don' hate you Pete." Isa's voice states sadly, causing my head to whip up to see her kneeling before me.

"Then why are you ignoring me, us?" I ask, watching as Jasper stills for a moment, causing Isa to sigh and sit before me, intertwining her legs with mine.

"I just woke up not long ago Peter in a time that… I lost another family Peter, for you it would have been a long time but for me it was only a week ago. I spent nearly two years with you and Lilly… Charlotte reminds me so much of Lea…" she trails of in a sigh before casting a look back over her shoulder to Jasper.

"I don't blame Jasper either but it hurts, it hurts a lot to see Lilly in his face, to see Ma, to feel that agony that he caused when he left." She explains and instantly Jasper was at our side, his eyes and mine reflecting the pain in her words.

"Oh Darlin' why didn't you tell me that? We could have had a memorial to remember our family. We could have dealt with the pain together." He croons, pulling the both of us in an awkward hug.

"JASPER!" Alice's scream caused all of our heads to whip up, panic leaking out of Jasper as he shot up.

I watched as her little body flew from the trees, colliding into my maker, brother with such force it knocked him back.

_Maria… coming… Maria… Maria… _Horror filled my very being, my hand flinging to Isa in comfort as Alice blurted out what I already knew.

"Maria! She's coming, no time to run! We need to get to the house!" She rushes out, already running towards the Cullen home, the rest of us on her heels. I could feel the Captain rattling the cages screaming to be let free and for once I let him.

The change was instant, my body straightening, my vision tinting shades of red. Everything was sharp, calculations of fight or flight rushing through my brain as the Captains eyes looked at every point of direction as we reached the house.

I could see the others bare their necks as the three of us stepped from the lines, it was then The Captain noticed his mate, Isa, her eyes black with burning fire. Her skin and ours shimmering a faint blue, even in our rage we could see the power's colour.

"No one utter a word when she arrives, let me and The Captain deal with the _Puta." _The Major orders, before casting a look at Charlotte. "You and your mate will protect them, if it comes to a fight, run, I am not risking my coven any more. I will not make the same mistake as I once did."

When his eyes flickered to my mate, I felt her stiffen, my teeth bearing in warning as he analysed her. "Go to the others." He ordered causing her to snarl.

"No. I will not follow you. Maker or not my place is by my mate's side. I will fight if need be, I will stay in this place." She hissed causing the Major to snarl, only to buckle slightly as my mate stared him down.

"So be it." He conceded shocking me, the captain and all that knew the Major.

_Soon… she will be here sooon…. There… _"She will come from there." I state, pointing to the section of trees at the very back of the yard.

We waited, the air tense and full of fear. Everyone knew of Maria due to us, the Major especially; everyone knew her ways. What I wanted to know was why she left her territory, why is she coming for us?

As the sun began to set, sounds of footfalls reached our ears, approximately eight in total.

"Something isn't right, she only brought eight." I inform causing The Major to nod sharply as he stood attention, waiting for any form of surprise attack.

"Mi amor, it is so _good_ to see you." Maria purred causing Alice to snarl, a foolish mistake on her part as Maria cast her eyes onto the seer with interest.

"State your business and then leave." The Major barked out causing the she-bitch to smirk and stride forward, her hips swaying.

"Still the same I see mi amor." She purred, trailing her hands down his chest.

"I come to deliver some news, I had a lovely visitor come to me for my aid, requesting help to eradicate a coven in the north you see. But, I have a new pet, Mitch, who can see the outcome and if I helped I would lose and I like my wars too much." She purred causing my mate to stiffen.

"Who?" She demands, causing Maria to cast her eyes upon my mate and then my hand upon her hip.

"He called himself, Edward Cullen."

* * *

**Author Note: Well, surprise! **

**TDFS**


	26. Sequel Chapter 2

**Author note: okay so this is the sequel, I didn't really want to break it into two stories so this'll be continued here!**

* * *

**Isa POV**

I stared at the woman before my sire, a bubbling rage building in my chest, only being soothed by the contact of my mate; his hand tightening around mine in synchronised comfort to my thoughts. Oh how I wished to tear that bitch apart for all the agony she has caused to my kin, my mate.

Even now she taunts him, using her body to tempt him back into the wars upsetting the seer. I could see in the corner of my eye, her teeth bared; body coiled. This aggravated me more, my body tensing even further than what it was, if she didn't remove herself from my maker, I would gladly remove her head.

"Calm my mate; we do not want a war." My mate whispers softly to me, trying to sooth Isa but it would be no use. War or not she needs to leave or her head will be mine for all to see.

Movement caught my eyes, locking on to a male who was next to Maria when she arrived, his eyes piercing as he stared at me. A feral smile grew as I saw his surprise and a nervousness flicker in his eyes as his power began to work.

"Mistress, I would calmly step back to my side." He urges, never taking his eyes away from mine. I could see her stiffen, hands removing themselves from my maker as she looked at her pawn and then looked over in my direction.

"What, her?" She asks amused causing my teeth to snap in warning, venom dripping from my teeth and down my chin leaving red lines in their wake.

"She is powerful, he is her maker and you are pushing your boundaries trying to woo him back. We must leave, for a fight with her – them, you will perish." The voice was automatic, void and his eyes glazed causing her to hum as she subtly began to make her way back to his side.

"Then I will take my leave, but before I do mi amor, that mind reader is with James's little pet and newborns." With that she and her minions gone, my eyes watching as my mental shield exploded from within and out, their little glowing signatures fading as they break out of my range.

Peter's turned me into him, his rough hands lifting my eyes to meet his own, black matching black, monster matching monster.

I pushed Isa back, letting myself calm down before facing the others and stepping out from Peter's arms. I still couldn't get past the hurt; no matter how much my body longed for him I just couldn't put away our life beforehand, his promise. I was still aching, having him here, seeing his smile and hearing his laugh hurt as well.

No one understood, no one but Charlotte and Alice knew. In my mind, I was told a few days ago that my husband had died. The soldier passing me the flag, I could still feel the cotton stitching and the coarse material of it beneath my fingertips.

"That fucker!" Rosalie seethed the first one to break the silence while Alice rushed towards her mate. "We should have burnt him to ashes!" She screeched out, her dark eyes locking onto her maker.

"I am ashamed of his actions, I regret many things you know this Rosalie but if he has forsaken us and deem us to be exterminated then we must fight back. Alice, can you see anything?" Carlisle sighs out, but I could see the fury in his and Esme's eyes.

Shaking her head she continued to rub her scent on Jasper. "No, I can't, you know he can elude my visions."

"What do we do then?" Emmett asks, grasping his wife tighter.

I snort causing all of them to look at me; I had come to see things in a new perspective since my time in Texas and waking a vampire. It seems that my brothers, my family of the vegetarian ways are a little lacking in vampiric ways.

"You call help… A war, and an army? You should be asking Jasper, Peter, 'Lotte and Randall than Carlisle. They are the ones, who have the experience, but common sense will say to call reinforcements." I spit out frustrated.

"So far the only ones whom have taught me anything are them, honestly, no offence Carlisle but I had thought you being the coven leader would teach your coven and those who had wished to join mainly me the rules and the vampire ways. Cause in all honesty if I had known that I would feel everything Jasper was and have a sense of being chained to him like property and having to follow his commands then I would have said fuck this." I state blandly, raising my brows in a mocking way.

"All I knew about you was that you could have talents, the thirst, you glitter in the sun like a disco ball, do not to expose us to anyone rule and as of recently the Volturi. But there was oh so much more, the fact about true mates! Charlotte and Randall are true mates, myself and Peter along with Jasper and Alice but you and Esme aren't and neither are Rosalie and Emmett. What about the fact of animal drinking dulls the senses trust me a day on that horrendous crap I felt weak." I snarl out, fully fucking agitated right now.

"Isa, suga' calm down." Peter's voice sooths me, pulling me from the darkness of my wrath. "It's okay."

I let out a roar in frustration, whirling on my mate. "No! It is not okay, everything about this is not okay! Fuck, yes I gained you but I lost my father, the ability to speak to him without having a mental fucking break down that I may just go all newborn and rip open his throat like the blood sack you all feed me and drink his ambrosia." I snarl before punching the tree, my fist shattering the poor oak like glass.

A wave of calm rolled over me and I let it come, I let it because it was needed. "I need to go, Peter lets go and bring a phone so you can call your merry men into action. We'll be back later when I can face you all." I grunt out before yanking my mate towards the direction of the cliff face.

* * *

**Author Note: I was going to update this on the weekend but my birthday was on the 17th! So Yay happy birthday to me, also the updates will be commencing once again after FAGE for FanficAholics Anon is placed.**

**TDFS**


	27. TwiFic Award Announcment!

Unfortunately this isn't an update or any form of bad news, in fact it's good news! I've been nominated in three different categories in the **Twi Fic Fandom Awards! **APAT as been nominated in the category Favourite Drop Everything Fic and Favourite What if? fic... Rehaa and Joramine has been nominated for the Favourite Out of this World Fic and me myself have been nominated for FAvourite DaVinci.

I am super excited! So thank you to those who nominated me and I hope you go vote! I'm up against some amazing authors as well!

Voting will close on **Nov 8th, 2014**.

CAST YOUR VOTE HERE:

**twificfandomawards dot blogspot dot com**

Also for those whom are wondering about Rehaa and Joramine, it was pulled by FF, something about violation of something but it can still be found on my Wordpress!


End file.
